4 coeurs
by JotunVali
Summary: RE-UPLOAD Sanji reparle à son marimo de ce qui s'est passé à Thriller Bark, ensuite éclate une grosse dispute, plus violente que d'habitude, donc une VRAIE dispute cette fois, et en plus arrivent leurs copines qui viennent tout compliquer! Robin et Brook auront aussi leur mot à dire. ZOROxSANJI, mentions FRANKYxROBIN et NAMIxVIVI. Deux OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Voilà!^^ Comme je l'avais déjà dit dans ma fic de Death Note (oui pas terrible, c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler, je l'ai supprimée de tte façon), voici celle sur Zoro et Sanji! ^^

Qu'ils sont beaux! Bah oui, sinon jamais je me serais jamais intéressée à eux, forcément ! C'est cruel, mais bon... Bref!

A la base, l'histoire ça devait être en gros la formation de ce couple après l'épisode 377 (le + merveilleux de toute l'histoire de One piece), mais + je regardais mes doujins (oui j'en ai et pas qu'un peu! ;) ), + je me disais qu'il a dû se faire bien + tôt, d'après les fans de ZoroxSanji en tous cas!^^

Et puis j'ai aussi imaginé des genres d'ex-petites copines à Zoro et à Sanji que j'ai ajouté un peu au dernier moment pour pimenter un peu tout ça.

Donc après tous ces changements (et il y en a eu, croyez-moi), l'histoire se tient à ça:

Ça se passe juste après que les mugiwaras aient quitté Thriller Bark (donc SPOILER), Sanji reparle à son marimo de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, ensuite éclate une grosse dispute, + violente que d'habitude, donc une VRAIE dispute cette fois, et en plus arrivent leurs copines qui viennent tout compliquer!

Ça s'annonce plutôt mal pour eux comme pour elles!

PS: Robin et Brook auront leur mot à dire dans tout ça (si vous ne savez pas pourquoi, allez vite regardez les épisodes 377 et 378!^^).

N/B: les personnages, à part mes OCs Muchû (folie) et Renjô (adoration), je les ai appelées comme ça après m'être cassé la tête à regarder et à re-regarder dans mon dico japonais/français, ne sont pas à moi mais à Eiichiro Oda. Révérence.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

De nouvelles aventures s'annonçaient pour l'équipage des mugiwaras. C'était 2 jours après leur victoire contre Moria à Thriller Bark. Il était à peine 6h, Nami avait décidé de veiller à la place de Zoro, déjà parce qu'il était un peu sonné dernièrement, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, et aussi parce que de toute façon, blessé ou pas, elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à une tête de marimo qui s'endort à tout-va.

Ses nakamas dormaient encore contrairement à elle. Luffy avait une jambe et un bras qui pendaient juste au-dessus d'Usopp qui portait son bonnet étoilé.

Chopper, qui avait forcé Zoro à retourner à l'infirmerie, ronflait sur son bureau.

Robin s'était endormie sur sa chaise, la tête dans son livre (elle aussi peut faire des trucs marrants, excepté l'histoire des bijoux de famille de Franky.).

Sanji, lui, rêvait de jolies filles avec un sourire d'abruti au visage, Franky, qu'il faisait encore la fiesta et Brook chantait dans son sommeil

«- Yohohoho...

Nami se leva et remarqua que le jour venait de se lever. Cependant, elle estimait que si elle était réveillée, les autres devaient l'être aussi. Elle alla dans la cuisine, prit une casserole et une louche et réveilla tout le monde en frappant l'une contre l'autre.

-Allez la marmaille, on se réveille!

-Oui, Nami-swan! dit Vous-savez-qui avec un gros coeur à la place de l'oeil (wah! Il se réveille vite!).

Luffy tomba sur Usopp qui tomba par terre.

Bien sûr, il en fallait plus pour réveiller Zoro, dont une bulle sortait du nez.*

Robin monta sur le pont.

-Une île en vue, _kôkaishi-san_? **

-Non, et tant mieux! On ne risque pas de faire de mauvaises rencontres cette fois.

-Ah! On va enfin pouvoir se détendre. dit Chopper en s'étirant.

-Ben moi, j'trouve ça dommage d'avoir rien à faire. dit Luffy, l'air découragé.

-Parce que se battre en manquant de mourir, tu trouves ça distrayant? s'emporta Sanji avec ses magnifiques grandes dents.

-Ben ouais. J'dirais même que c'est la seule chose vraiment distrayante...à part manger de la viande peut-être. Y'a d'la viande?

-Non. mentit Sanji.

-Ah. Alors oui, me battre est la seule chose qui m'amuse!

-Espèce de dingue! lança Nami.

-Pourquoi? J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. dit Zoro qui venait de se réveiller.

-PAIRE de dingues!

-Mais...MAIS KESTU FICHES DEBOUT ZORO? s'affola Chopper.

-Bah je voulais voir si on avait accosté.

-Tu étais couvert de sang y'a même pas 2 jours, gros cinglé!

-Et alors? dit le sabreur comme si de rien n'était.

-COMMENT ÇA « ET ALORS »! fit le renne, de gros ballons blancs à la place des yeux, limite effrayé par ce comportement. Je vais pas m'amuser à te retaper tous les jours ! Et les bandages, ça sort pas de nulle part, j'te signale!

-Mais je vais très bien, ça se voit pas?

-Hm. Laisse-moi en douter.

L'épéiste soupira.

-Doute si tu veux. Moi, j'vais m'entraîner.

-T'es complètement inconscient ma parole! Tes blessures vont se rouvrir!

-C'est un risque à prendre. dit Zoro en se dirigeant vers sa vigie chérie adorée.

Chopper pleurait et s'énervait à cause de ce « gros malade de service » (à prendre dans les 2 sens).

-Laisse tomber, il t'écoutera pas. dit Luffy. Et puis, je le connais, c'est pas des blessures qui se rouvrent qui vont le tuer!

-C'est vrai?

-Mais oui! Eh Sanji, si tu préparais le petit déj? J'ai faim!

-A peine réveillé, tu penses déjà qu'à la bouffe.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim, _Cook-san_. Fit Robin avec un visage radieux.

-Tout d'suite, Robin-chan!

Et Sanji alla vite fait bien fait, en tourbillonant, dans sa cuisine.

Franky se ramena avec des gros cernes sous les yeux.

-Aaa...même rêver d'une fiesta ça fatigue...

-Et si je vous chantais un petit air pour nous mettre entrain? Proposa Brook.

-Ouais! C'est parti! Fit Luffy. Yohohoho, yohohohooo...

-Gné? Keski s'passe ici? Dit Usopp qui venait d'arriver, encore en pyjama. Mais que...?

Luffy agrippa son bras et se mit à danser avec lui et Chopper pendant que Brook chantait.

Pendant que ses amis s'amusaient, Sanji sortit discrètement de la cuisine pour aller vers la salle d'entraînement chérie adorée de Zoro. Il ouvrit la porte et vit le marimo à terre, haletant, deux plaies rouvertes, devant des haltères de 50 tonnes chacune. Le cook se précipita vers lui.

-T'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête! Tu devrais écouter Chopper, mais non, monsieur préfère porter des montagnes au risque de ressembler à une fontaine de sang...encore une fois.

-Quoi?...Comment ça... « encore une fois »?

Sanji afficha une mine sombre et un regard accusateur.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Et il se retourna pour aller quémander les soins du docteur Chopper. Celui-ci se remit à son travail de titan qui consistait exclusivement à forcer Zoro à rester au lit, ce qui était pire que la mort pour lui ! Il devait s'entraîner! Il était drogué à l'entraînement! C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva littéralement cloué au lit. LOL

Il était minuit et Zoro ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'était même pas fatigué même après s'être débattu comme un sauvage toute la journée; LIT: 1, ZORO: Zoro, euh...zéro! (je sais, c'est facile)

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le cook entra.

-Marimo, c'est plus possible, il faut qu'on se parle!

-A propos de quoi?

Sanji s'avança et colla une torgnole à Zoro qui le fit miraculeusement sortir de son lit.

-T'es malade? Qu'est-ce qui t'prends enfoiré !

-Me dis pas que t'as déjà oublié ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, pourquoi ?!

-De quoi tu parles bordel ? Dit Zoro, agacé.

-TU TE FOUS VRAIMENT D'MOI, MA PAROLE!

Le cook l'envoya valser contre le mur.

-Pourquoi t'as failli mourir? Pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé à moitié dépecé? Pourquoi! Cria-t-il au bord des larmes.

Zoro sembla d'un coup comprendre ce que Love-cook voulait dire.

-Luffy...Il veut tellement devenir le roi des pirates. Je pouvais pas tolérer qu'une gusse de la Marine le tue comme ça. Et puis, c'est le capitaine. Un homme digne de ce nom ne laisse pas son capitaine se faire tuer.

Sanji tremblait d'énervement.

-Le rêve de Luffy? Et le tien alors, _Marimo no baka_ ! Comment t'aurais pu devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres en étant mort, tu peux me le dire?

Zoro se tourna d'un coup vers Sanji.

-Ton rêve, c'est aussi une promesse faite à une amie, non?

Zoro parut plus sombre.

-...mais si je t'avais laissé faire...

-Eh?

-J'aurai perdu un autre ami.

Silence total.

Cette réponse stoppa net la colère du cook pour laisser place à une immense chaleur qui le prit droit au coeur.

Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il se jeta sur Zoro.

- _Baka_! _Marimo no baka_!

Zoro se laissa faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si Chopper n'avait pas été là, hein?

-...

-Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu tes katanas sans le Marimo qui va avec?

-...

-Mêmes les bestioles les plus répugnantes ne m'ont jamais fait autant peur! Kso Marimo!

Zoro commençait à s'énerver.

- _BAKA_! _BAKAA_!

Il repoussa Love-cook et le saisit par le col de son pull (son joli chandail bleu à capuche pour être + précise.). Il le regarda droit dans les yeux (enfin, dans l'oeil plutôt).

-S'il y a un baka ici, c'est toi, Love-cook!

Sanji remarqua une légère différence dans le « love » de Love-cook.

-Tiens? Et pourquoi ça, Marimo?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je t'avais laissé faire, t'aurais pas eu autant de chance que moi! _Aho-cook_!

Sur le coup, Sanji ne dit rien et regarda Zoro avec de grands yeux.

-Et...et alors? Dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit: et alors? T'es encore plus bête qu'avant ou quoi?

-Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais te laisser mourir sans rien faire?

-Et toi, à quoi tu pensais au juste?

Le bretteur ne savait plus quoi dire.

Sanji esquissa un sourire. Un beau sourire. Un sourire d'ange. C'est ce que pensa Zoro en le voyant.

-Marimo...

-« Love »-cook...

Ils avaient très chaud mais ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.

Doucement.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Passionnément. Impétueusement. Fougueusement.

Un baiser qui exprime tout l'amour qu'on peut ressentir. Un baiser qui montre nos sentiments les plus secrets à celui qu'on aime. Qu'on aime plus que tout.

Leur baiser se faisait plus profond à mesure que le temps passait. Ils auraient tant voulu le prolonger jusqu'à l'aube mais les blessures de Zoro ne le permettaient pas. Alors ils se contentèrent de cinq minutes. Les plus merveilleuses de leur vie.

Sanji poussa Zoro sur son lit.

-Ça te dirait de rester là toute la nuit?

-« Toute la nuit »?

-Oui. Pourquoi, y'a un problème? Dit Sanji, un peu vexé.

-Je...je n'ai pas vraiment envie là.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Je veux juste dormir avec toi, c'est tout. T'as vraiment un problème toi.

-Oui, il s'appelle « Love-cook ». dit Zoro avec un sourire narquois.

-Baka...dit Sanji avant d'embrasser encore une fois son Marimo dont la main glissa dans les rayons de soleil qu'étaient ses cheveux.

* * *

Reviews?^^

*: D'où elle sort, cette légende de la bulle qui sort du nez quand on dort?

** : navigatrice


	2. Chapter 2

Cette nuit, c'était au tour de Chopper de veiller. Il avait l'air choqué le lendemain au petit déj, à côté d'un capitaine très fan de viande dès le matin.

-Tiens? Chopper a rien mangé, j'peux prendre sa part? Dit-il en étirant son bras vers l'assiette.

Nami planta sa fourchette dedans, faisant hurler le capitaine pique-assiette. Elle dit ensuite, comme si de rien n'était:

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu ne manges pas, Chopper? T'es malade?

-Probablement à cause de la cuisine toujours aussi infecte de Sourcil-en-vrille! Dit Zoro qui se gavait comme une oie.

-Tu m'cherches Marimo? Dit Sanji avec de grandes dents pointues.

-Vos gueules, les débiles!

-Oui, Nami-swan!

-Lèche-bottes!

Et les deux tourtereaux sortirent de la cuisine en manquant de fracasser la porte pour aller une énième fois se battre comme des sauvages.

Leurs nakamas qui, depuis le temps, trouvaient ça naturel continuèrent de manger sans se douter que dehors, le marimo et le canard avaient déjà fini de s'entretuer.*

Zoro s'apprêtait à embrasser Love-cook une nouvelle fois mais celui-ci garda les lèvres serrées.

-Arrête Marimo...

-Allez... _kawaii cook_... Zoro insistait.

-Arrête j'te dis! Dit le cook en le repoussant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Si je retourne pas bientôt à la cuisine, Luffy aura vite fini l'assiette des autres. Alors lâche-moi!

Sanji se retourna et s'alluma une cigarette.

- _Aho no marimo_!

Zoro ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prenait, au cook.

- _Baka-cook_!

Sanji était accoudé à la rambarde. Il allait s'allumer une autre cigarette quand il vit un bateau à quelques mètres. Il alla prévenir les autres ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter Luffy qui étira son cou pour le voir de plus près.

-C'est quoi ces drapeaux bizarres? On...on dirait des drapeaux pirates!

-Des pirates? Pas possible! Dit Nami. Leur navire -si on peut appeler ça un navire- est au moins 10 fois plus petit que le nôtre!

-Mais si, regarde!

Usopp allongea sa longue-vue.

-Oui, pas de doute Nami. C'est bien des têtes de mort qu'il y a sur ces drapeaux. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il y en ait deux?

-Ils ont l'air spéciaux ces drapeaux, non? Dit Robin.

En effet, sur le drapeau du dessus était dessiné une tête de mort avec une toque, une fourchette et un couteau dessinés derrière, et surtout, un sourcil en vrille au-dessus de l'œil droit.

-Tiens, tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais un drapeau, _Ero-cook_!

-Oh tu peux parler, Marimo. Regarde!

Sur celui du dessous, il y avait deux sabres derrière le crâne, plus un entre ses dents.

-C'est quoi, ces conneries?

-Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir. Dit Sanji en fixant ces drapeaux d'un ait douteux.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout à coup, une main agrippa la rambarde du Sunny pour faire débarquer une fille habillée en cuisinier avec une tresse brune, ainsi qu'une autre fille, très peu vêtue (ce qui ne manqua pas de plaire à Sanji et d'énerver Zoro) avec des cheveux rouges ébouriffés d'un peu partout et une couette sur la tête.

La brune se jeta sur Sanji, de gros coeurs à la place des yeux en hurlant:

-Sanji darliiiing!

Le darling en question tomba durement par terre. Et sans qu'il ait le temps de se relever, la fille le noya sous une pluie de baisers interminables qui laissèrent échapper des cœurs dans l'air.

-Mais enfin, c'est qui cette folle? S'affola Chopper.

-Ah! On voit que vous n'avez jamais été amoureux! Lui dit la fille aux cheveux rouges avant de courir vers Zoro et roucouler:

Kenshi-chéri!

-Mais...mais qui sont ces furies? Dit Nami, abasourdie.

Sanji comme Zoro se débattaient contre leurs assaillantes, (oui, même Sanji!) puis, ils les regardèrent comme s'ils semblaient les connaître.

-Ren-chan?

-Muchû?

-Tu connais Muchû, Marimo?

Les filles et leurs proies se relevèrent.

-Tu t'rappelles de moi après tout ce temps? T'es trop mignon! S'écria Renjô.

-Zoro! Sanji-kun! Allez-vous enfin nous dire qui sont ces barjos de service!

-Désolé Nami-san! Fit Sanji en ondulant comme une anguille.

Elle s'appelle Renjô. Une… amie que j'ai connue sur le Baratié. Elle est… spéciale.

-Sûr, faut être sacrément atteint pour vouloir te ressembler!

-Ta gueule, Kso marimo! Fit Sanji avec des dents de requin.

-Oh...il a un peu raison. Dit Renjô, les joues roses. Parce que je suis complètement atteinte par l'amour!

-Et moi donc! Ajouta Muchû en pelotant sa peluche verte.

-Et elle, qui est-ce? Dit Nami, rassurée par la personnalité de ces filles finalement très proche de celle de Sanji.

-Mais lâche-moi, que j'puisse parler, merde! Dit Zoro en envoyant Muchû valser contre la rembarde du bateau.

-Mais t'es malade! Dit Luffy. Tu veux la tuer ou quoi?

-C'est pas l'envie qui me manque!

-C'est rien. Dit-elle en se relevant sans une égratignure. J'ai pas eu mal du tout.

-Comment ça se fait? S'étonna Usopp.

-J'ai mangé le fruit Kira Kira. Je peux changer n'importe quelle partie de mon corps en diamant. Pas mal, hein?

-Et toi, t'es qui ? demanda Luffy.

-Juste une grosse chtarbée qui n'arrêtait pas de m'emmerder dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

-Comment ça? Explique-nous, Kenshi-san.

-J'pouvais pas m'en empêcher! T'es tellement mignon quand tu t'énerves, exactement comme maintenant! Dit Muchû en ondulant comme Sanji avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait exactement? Demanda Franky avec un sourire narquois.

Zoro poussa un gros soupir qui traduisait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Il dit pourtant:

-En plus de me battre pratiquement tout le temps, elle avait la sale manie de me réveiller en me pinçant le nez sous prétexte que j'allais encore être en retard.

Tout l'équipage se retint de rire mais c'était sans compter sur Nami.

-Elle avait peut-être pas tort de faire ça.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Zoro devint tout rouge.

-Oh que tu es chou quand tu rougis, _bidanshi-chan_! *

Tout le monde riait encore plus fort et le bidanshi commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Quand Muchû croisa son regard de tueur, elle arrêta net son délire. Elle aimait beaucoup Zoro, mais comme tous les froussards qu'il rencontrait, elle avait parfois peur de lui.

-Eh bien, nous sommes tombés sur des personnes peu banales. L'une à qui plait particulièrement Cook-san, et une autre qui colle Kenshi-san. Elles sont d'ailleurs venues uniquement eux, je me trompe?

-Oui! Dit Renjô avec un grand sourire.

-D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, mais vous avez aussi un... « sourcil-en-vrille » comme le dit souvent Kenshi-san.

-Eh, c'est vrai en plus! S'exclama Luffy.

-Ben ça, j'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un veuille ressembler à Ero-cook à ce point!

-Mais je vais le tuer! Dit Sanji avec de grandes dents pointues avant d'aller se battre comme un chiffonnier avec Zoro.

C'est alors que Renjô se mit à rire.

-Bah, ça la fait rire? Dit Chopper étonné de voir cette fille folle de son cook rigoler quand celui-ci se bagarre.

-Et toi, tu disais que jamais tu ne te battrais comme ça! J'étais sûre que tu racontais n'importe quoi. Dit-elle à Sanji en riant.

-Oui, mais je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que j'allais me retrouver dans un équipage qui compte un sale Marimo! Répondit Sanji au milieu de son combat épique.

-Quand il t'a dit ça? Demanda Luffy devenu très curieux à propos de ces filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui, elles, connaissaient bien ses nakamas.

-C'est une longue histoire. Dit Muchû.

-Raconte quand même. Insista-t-il, la tête entre les mains.

-On vous dira ça plus tard. Et vous, Mugiwara-san, relevez-vous.

-Ah, tu connais mon nom?

-Abruti! Lança Nami. Nos têtes sont mises à prix j'te rappelle!

-Ah c'est vrai.

-A propos, félicitations pour ta prime faramineuse de 120 millions de berrys, bidanshi-chan!

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile! Rugit Zoro.

-Ouais, parce que tout le monde sait qu'il est pas beau! Ajouta Sanji.

-Alors toi, tu vas morfler!

Et leur grand combat épique reprit.

* * *

* : beau gosse

Et voilà!^^ Les petites copines sont arrivées! Et les ennuis qui vont avec aussi! Vous pensez qu'elles vont s'arrêter là? Pas du tout, elles vont même faire pire.

Pour le savoir, lisez les chapitres suivants!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Le soir venu, Luffy décida d'inviter « ces filles marrantes » à table. Renjô restait rougissante et un peu stressée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Sourcil-en-vrille n°2?

-L'appelle comme ça! Dit Zoro. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'un seul sourcil-en-vrille sur ce bateau.

- _Warii_ *

-Je suis flattée qu'on me compare à San-chan, mais je suis bien loin d'avoir son talent et sa perfection. Dit Renjô, les joues toutes rouges en observant le cook. Ah! J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est de nouveau lui qui me fait à manger, ça fait tellement longtemps!

-Ouais, ça nous manquait!

-Pourtant Sanji-kun nous a dit que toi aussi tu travaillais sur le Baratié, non?

-D'ailleurs, depuis quand t'étais là-bas toi? Demanda un capitaine décidément très curieux, la bouche pleine de viande.

-Luffy! Interféra Usopp.

-Oh, ça fait rien. C'est compréhensible. On se ramène sur votre bateau, comme ça, sans prévenir, sans même dire d'où l'on vient. Répondit Renjô, un peu embarrassée.

-Et donc? insistait Luffy, impatient.

-Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.

-Déjà que c'est plutôt long à raconter...Dit Muchû.

-On a tout le temps. Dit Nami.

-Mais pourquoi _Cook-san_ et _Kenshi-san_ ne nous éclairciraient pas plus à ce sujet?

-Non, ne les dérangez pas avec ça! Dit Renjô. On va vous raconter.

-En fait, j'étais sur le Baratié depuis une dizaine d'années.

-Quel âge avez-vous au fait? Coupa Brook.

-19. Dit Renjô.

-24. Dit Muchû.

-Cela se voit. Dit-il après avoir terminé son thé.

-A quoi?

-Vos mensurations.

Brook eut droit à un magistral coup de poing de la navigatrice en pleine tête.

-A propos, pourquoi tu te trimballes avec presque rien sur le dos toi? Accusa Franky, tourné vers Muchû.

En effet, elle ne portait qu'un bikini bleu, avec une mini-jupe bleue translucide par-dessus.

-A cause de mes pouvoirs. Si je dois me battre, au moins comme ça je ne déchire pas mes vêtements. Mais Franky-san, vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour me dire ça. Dit-elle en remarquant le slip du cyborg.

Franky tourna la tête, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. L'équipage rit un court instant puis se retourna vers Renjô, attendant la suite.

-Donc, j'étais sur le Baratié depuis une dizaine d'années. Grâce à San-chan.

-Comment ça? Demanda Chopper.

Renjô expliqua alors comment, à 9 ans, un terrifiant naufrage lui enleva ses parents.

-C'est horrible! Dit Nami.

-Toutes nos condoléances. Dit Robin.

-C'est si triste! Pleurnicha Franky.

-Ça commence fort! Dit Luffy.

-Y'a pas de quoi s'émerveiller, idiot! Lui dit Usopp.

-J'ai atterri sur une île déserte où j'ai dû rester presque un mois. Et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger. Je m'étais résignée à mourir là et puis un jour, un jour très ensoleillé, j'ai vu un grand bateau. J'ai vu aussi une petite silhouette aller vers moi. Je n'ai pas pu voir tout de suite ce que c'était, la lumière était trop forte. Mais quand cette silhouette s'est mise au-dessus de moi, j'ai pu distinguer des cheveux qui se confondaient avec le soleil, un sourcil en forme de spirale, et surtout un magnifique sourire qui réchaufferait le plus froid et le plus désespéré des hommes. Raconta-t-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles.

-C'est d'une passion...Dit Nami.

La fille aux anges redescendit sur terre, le visage tout rouge. Elle n'était pas la seule; profitant de ne pas être le centre d'attention, Sanji rougissait un peu après cette description élogieuse.

Zoro, quant à lui, était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Ce que venait de dire cette passionnée du Love-cook l'envahissait d'un sentiment d'approbation...

Quoi! Non mais à quoi il pensait là? C'était qu'un sale _Ero-cook_ , rien de plus! Il fit mine de ne plus écouter.

\- Toutes ces années passées auprès de San-chan ont été les plus belles de ma vie!

-Explique-toi. Dit Luffy qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle en rougissant, c'est sans doute parce qu'il est extrêmement galant. Chaque fois qu'il faisait des politesses à moi ou à d'autres filles, j'étais comme envoûtée, parfois je me disais que j'étais encore sur mon île et que je faisais un très beau rêve. Et puis, j'étais la seule fille sur le bateau. Les autres, ce n'étaient que des clientes qui partaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. J'avais mon San-chan pour moi toute seule!

Robin et Nami comprenaient ce que Renjô voulait dire et sourirent gentiment à ce conte de fées.

Quelques-uns comme Usopp et Chopper pensaient qu'elle était juste un peu folle.

Sanji continuait de rougir et Zoro se sentait de plus en plus d'accord avec cette fille. Mais non, n'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce soir? A quoi il pensait? Cette fille était juste timbrée, point !

-Ah oui! Regardez! Dit-elle avant de montrer ses chaussures.

-Oooh! Fit Luffy, abasourdi.

-Mais c'est... dit Robin.

-Ça alors! Dit Nami qui clignait des yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait.

-Manquait plus que ça. Dit Zoro, l'air passif.

-Je t'en prie, Ren-chan! Dit Sanji, gêné par l'attitude de son amie d'enfance.

Sur ces chaussures, assez usées, était écrit: « サンジ ».

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça? Demanda Usopp.

-Non. A l'origine elles sont à San-chan!

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui les porte maintenant? Dit Chopper.

-Un jour, je me suis plainte à Zeff d'avoir des chaussures trop usées. Et tout ce qu'il m'a donné comme réponse, c'est une autre paire de chaussures balancée en pleine tête et une brève explication comme quoi elles étaient à ce petit con de Sanji et qu'elles ne lui allaient plus. Ça fait 4 ans que je les porte!

-Cette fille est folle. Marmonna Zoro.

-Et toi alors? Comment t'as connu Zoro? Demanda Luffy, la bouche encore pleine de viande.

-C'est que je n'ai pas envie de faire pleurer Franky-san.

-C'est bon. Je crois que ça va aller.

-Bon, je suis arrivée au dôjô il y a...12 ans à peu près, après que mon village ait été incendié...Commença-t-elle.

Franky sentait déjà les larmes revenir.

-...par une bande de sales pirates, je parle pas de vous bien sûr.

Le cyborg pleurnicha plus que jamais. Muchû revint à la réalité.

-Voilà! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

-Je pleure pas! Personne pleure ici! Tu peux continuer.

-Alors, j'ai couru aussi loin que je pouvais jusqu'à buter contre le maître du dôjô. Je lui ai alors demandé s'il pouvait faire de moi une grande guerrière qui peut défendre les siens au lieu de rester cachée.

Muchû était, elle aussi, au bord des larmes. Mais elle n'était pas la seule; à part Zoro (espèce de sans-coeur!), tout l'équipage se mit à pleurer.

-Elles sont trop tristes vos histoires! Dit Luffy, son bras cachant ses yeux larmoyants.

-Elles ressemblent aux nôtres, vous trouvez pas? Dit Chopper, celui qui -peut-être après Franky- pleurait le plus fort.

-Oui, Chopper! Sanglotait Nami.

-Mince... je crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Renjô et Muchû attendirent un moment, le temps que les mugiwaras se calment.

-Et c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Zo-chan! Par chance, j'étais dans le même groupe que lui.

-Par malchance, tu veux dire!

-Comme tu veux, _bidanshi_...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça! _Kichigai_ _zo_ ! **

-Oh, tu m'as déjà donné un surnom. _Kawaii_! dit Muchû avant d'aller encore tripoter sa wakame. ***

-Eh Zoro, tu nous avais caché que t'étais un tombeur! Plaisanta Nami avant d'éclater de rire.

-Toi, la cleptomane, n'en rajoute pas! Répondit Zoro qui s'efforçait d'échapper aux griffes de cette folle.

-Parle pas à Nami-san sur ce ton, K'so Marimo!

-Tu m'cherches Love-cook? Le marimo parvint par miracle à se libérer.

-Non, mais j'te trouve! Ironisa Sanji. (vive les Inconnus et leur « Trouble-jeu»^^)

Et les tourtereaux de toujours allèrent se battre une fois de plus.

* * *

* : Désolé

**: t'es folle

***: algue qui ressemble étrangement aux cheveux de Zoro (si, ça existe!)


	5. Chapter 5

Juste pour prévenir, Renjô et Muchû vont encore prendre les ¾ du chapitre (je sais, ça vous énerve), mais je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois, enfin je crois! ^^''

Et puis c'est ici que commence la VRAIE dispute entre notre algue et notre sourcil-en-vrille...

* * *

-Ah...quand je pense que sur le Baratié, c'étaient moi et Renjô qui nous comportions comme ça... Soupira Muchû.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Luffy. Les gars, je crois qu'on a trouvé les versions filles de Zoro et Sanji!

-Non! Arrêtez avec ça! Dit Renjô décidément très gênée qu'on la compare à son dieu de la cuisine.

-Oui, _bidanshi-chan_ vous a peut-être dit qu'avant je n'arrêtais pas de gagner, mais j'ai bien vu, un jour, que cette période était révolue. En fait, lorsqu'il a décidé de trouver Mihawk, l'homme qu'on disait le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde, je croyais que, comme il l'avait dit, qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Mais j'ai attendu, attendu, ...J'ai tellement attendu que j'ai fini par croire qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Soudain, Nami se leva et sortit crier à un Zoro en train de se battre:

-Zoro, espèce de monstre! Comment as-tu pu faire attendre si longtemps cette pauvre fille? Tu n'as aucune délicatesse!

-Ah parce qu'en plus Marimo flirte avec les femmes avant de les jeter comme des vieilles chaussettes? Mais j'vais t'en faire des lamelles, moi, du sabreur!

-Quoi! Jamais de la vie!

-Gros menteur! Ta copine vient de dire que tu devais revenir au dôjô. Seulement t'as préféré la planter là pour aller jouer aux chasseurs de pirates!

-Salopard! S'emporta le défenseur de ces dames.

-Alors, pour la énième fois, j'ai pas choisi ce surnom, et ensuite...

-Attends Nami! S'interposa Luffy. C'est parce qu'il s'est perdu en cherchant justement le chemin du dôjô.

Sanji comme Nami laissèrent leur colère se dissiper pour laisser place à un énorme fou rire.

-Mais bien sûr! Dit Nami. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Ha ha! Excuse-moi Zoro. Ha ha ha!

-Le plus grand bretteur du monde même pas fichu de retrouver le chemin de sa maison! Ha ha, c'est trop! Se désopilait Sanji.

-Toi, le chercheur d'océans imaginaires, la ferme!

Sanji se figea. Luffy et Nami étouffèrent un cri, choqués.

Ils n'avaient pas rêvé, Zoro venait bien de dire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre?

« Océans imaginaires »? Il était fou ou quoi?

Le cook le fixa un moment d'un regard plein de colère et s'enfuit en direction de la proue.

-Mais...? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ma parole! Gronda Nami. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire une chose pareille?

Zoro lui-même restait sans voix. Il avait même l'air de se demander si c'était vraiment lui qui avait parlé. Luffy le regarda furieusement et hurla:

-Zoro j'vais te casser en deux! _Gomu gomu no_...

-Arrête Luffy! Dit Nami en retenant le bras élastique. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses!

Luffy se calma un peu.

-Oui t'as raison. Retournons à la cuisine plutôt. Là, au moins, l'ambiance est agréable.

Nami le laissa partir devant pour lancer à Zoro:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, toi? Va le rejoindre!

Ce cri le fit redescendre sur terre.

-Et t'as intérêt à lui donner une bonne raison pour avoir dit une horreur pareille!

Elle retourna à la cuisine et claqua la porte.

-Un problème, _kôkaishi-san_?

-Non. Juste deux idiots qui se disputent. Comme d'habitude quoi.

-Muchû allait continuer son histoire. Dit Chopper.

-Ah bien. Vas-y.

-Je suis un peu rassurée que _bidanshi-chan_ ne soit là. Il m'étranglerait pour me faire taire. Dit-elle en riant.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi ça? Dit Usopp, un poil effrayé.

-Eh bien, à force d'attendre, je me suis dit qu'évidemment il ne pouvait que s'être perdu. Après tout il ne réussissait même pas à retrouver le chemin de sa chambre. Trop mignon! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Yohohoho! Hilarant, plutôt.

-Et donc, je suis partie le chercher. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps mais j'y suis arrivée!

-Incroyable! Ironisa Usopp.

-Oh ça va Sogeking-san. Mais au fait, Sogeking, c'est pas votre vrai nom?

-Non. Moi c'est le grand _Usopp-sama_!

-C'est bon Usopp. Pas la peine d'en faire autant. Dit Nami.

-Ah désolé.

-C'est rien. Et pendant tout le temps où je cherchais sans relâche bidanshi-chan, je me suis fait quelques berrys grâce à mes talents de chanteuse.

-Non? Toi aussi t'es musicienne? S'émerveilla Luffy.

-Oui. J'ai chanté dans beaucoup de bars. Parfois dans la rue. Après j'ai pu m'acheter une guitare, et ça aussi. Dit-elle en montrant 3 boucles oreilles accrochées à son oreille gauche.

L'équipage était décidément abasourdi devant ces filles qui étaient fan jusqu'au bout de leurs chéris. Ce que Luffy ne manqua pas de remarquer:

-Je confirme, vous êtes les parfaits sosies de Zoro et Sanji. Dit-il d'un air satisfait.

-Mais non, Mugiwara-san! Protestait Renjô, le visage tout rouge.

-C'est vrai. En plus du sourcil roulé et des piercings, vous avez aussi dit que vous vous battiez parfois pour rien. Ajouta Usopp.

-Oh mais seulement quand Muchû avait le culot de draguer San-chan.

-Pas ma faute si t'es possessive. Rétorqua Muchû.

-En tant que senpai, c'était mon devoir de te dire ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire. Dit Renjô, d'un ton sévère.

-« Senpai »? Mon cul ! J'ai 5 ans de plus que toi j'te rappelle! Et faut apprendre à partager dans la vie !

\- Quand est-ce je t'ai dit que je voulais partager ?

-Vous êtes pas ensemble à ce que je sache !

Luffy se mit à rire.

-On se calme s'il vous plaît ! dit Nami.

-Si vous nous racontiez comment vous êtes arrivées jusqu'ici ? demanda Robin.

-Après que San-chan ait quitté le Baratié. Répondit Renjo, je ne pouvais me résoudre à vivre sans lui et Muchu venait de craquer sur Zoro-san.

-Il y avait de quoi !

* * *

Vous inquiétez pas, les passages « guimauve » avec Zoro et Sanji arrivent juste après! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le moment que vous attendiez toutes (tous?): le « passage guimauve » comme je le dis. Surtout dites-moi franchement ce que vous en pensez! X)

* * *

Pendant que les autres s'extasiaient en écoutant l'histoire passionnante de filles, un certain bretteur cherchait un cuistot vexé pour éventuellement s'expliquer sur l'horrible insulte qu'il venait de lui déballer en pleine face. Il aperçut l'endroit où Ero-cook se trouvait.

Incroyable, me direz-vous? Pas tant que ça: de la fumée s'échappait de là où Sanji se trouvait.

Bien que celui-ci savait que Marimo était derrière lui, il ne se retourna pas. Il continuait de fumer comme s'il n'y avait personne. Bien sûr, Zoro voulait s'excuser, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais il était trop fier pour que les mots sortent de sa bouche. De son côté, Sanji savait bien ce que Marimo essayait de lui dire, mais il lui en voulait tellement pour ce qu'il avait dit sur son rêve le plus cher qu'il n'était sûrement pas près de lui pardonner. Ou du moins, s'il ne s'excusait pas franchement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _akuma_?* Dit-il sur un ton désagréable.

-Euh...Cook, je...bredouilla l'épéiste.

Sanji s'impatientait mais savait en même temps qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une tirade éloquente de la part de Marimo. Il expira un nouveau nuage de fumée.

-Sérieux, se dit-il, comment il a pu dire ça après ce qu'on fait hier soir? Il a déjà oublié, c'est ça? C'est donc sans importance d'embrasser son cook à s'en couper le souffle? Non...et s'il avait fait juste...par compassion?

La cigarette tomba et s'éteignit.

-Bordel!...Alors...ce serait parce que je l'ai repoussé ce matin ? Pour se venger? Du genre « Tu me repousse alors j'dis tout haut ce que je pense de ton rêve à la con. »...

Son corps commençait à trembler, lui, à pleurer. Il avait pourtant essayé de retenir ses larmes jusque-là. Finalement, il se laissa complètement aller comme une bombe à retardement qui venait d'atteindre 0.

- _K'SO MARIMO_!

Un silence de mort s'en suivit.

Zoro était déstabilisé, plus désorienté que d'habitude. Sa remarque sur All Blue, certes désobligeante, n'avait quand même pas touché Love-cook à ce point! Eh bien si.

Les larmes coulant inlassablement, Sanji continuait de se parler à lui-même.

-Alors...depuis qu'on se connait, pendant tout ce temps...toutes ces fois où on l'a fait à n'en plus finir,...tout ça n'est qu'un putain de mensonge?

Sanji se prit la tête devenue trop lourde de questions entre ses mains, plus consterné que jamais. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer trop fort. La honte si Marimo l'entendait.

-Non. A part hier soir, jamais il ne ferait ça par compassion. C'est pas son genre. Pour...pour se foutre de moi alors? Un coureur de jupons qui s'amourache d'un bretteur qui n'a rien d'une femme, sûr que ça doit être la bidonnade assurée pour un abruti comme lui. Surtout s'il s'agit du _baka-cook_!

Non! Non! Qu'est-ce que je dis? Jamais il ferait une chose aussi dégueulasse! Il...il m'aime vraiment alors? Ah mais dans ce cas pourquoi il m'a craché en pleine face qu'All Blue n'existe pas? Des insultes, j'en ai eu depuis que je le connais, mais celle-là il me l'avait jamais faite! Pourquoi? Pourquoi il m'a dit un truc pareil? Pourquoi...

Ses larmes devenaient trop abondantes. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Tant pis! Et au diable ce Marimo de merde qui restait sans réaction! Désespéré, il éclata en d'amers sanglots.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Zoro pour le toucher en plein cœur. N'en pouvant plus de rester là à rien faire, il se précipita vers son cook pour lui dire un million de fois pardon, qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, le serrer dans ses bras...

Il prit le visage larmoyant de Sanji entre ses mains et plongea son regard plein de regret dans le sien. Sanji l'observa un moment mais, excédé, il le repoussa violemment et lui jeta un regard qui glaça l'ex-chasseur de pirates sur place. Il s'alluma une autre cigarette et alla s'accouder à la rambarde plus loin.

Zoro l'appela dans l'espoir qu'il se retourne.

-Cook!

Sans succès. Il essaya une seconde fois.

-Cook!

Sanji qui tentait vainement d'essuyer ses yeux ne se retournait toujours pas. Il s'obstinait à fumer à grandes inspirations pensant que le tabac l'aiderait à penser à autre chose qu'à ce foutu Marimo.

D'une voix presque désespérée, Zoro cria une dernière fois:

-Sanji.

Une flèche atteint le cœur du cook qui gardait le dos tourné. Le bretteur n'insista pas et retourna à la cuisine -du moins, par le chemin qu'il croyait être le bon-.

-...attends.

Sanji se décidait enfin à parler. Zoro s'arrêta. Sanji écrasa son mégot dans son cendrier, se dirigea vers lui, le dévisagea un court instant et le prit dans ses bras. Là, il laissa couler toutes ses larmes. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'avait blessé mais ses larmes étranglaient sa voix.

-...Zoro...Zoro...

Une voix de plus en plus saccadée. Touché en plein coeur, le bretteur le prit à son tour dans ses bras. Des bras puissants mais immensément tendres.

-Pardon...lui dit Zoro pendant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Zoro...fit Sanji comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Pardon... je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Le cook le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Mais tu l'as dit quand même! Tu ferais quoi si je te disais que tu deviendras jamais le meilleur bretteur au monde? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'entendre l'homme qu'on aime dire que son rêve, c'est du vent?

-Pardon, je le pensais pas. Pardon.

-Zoro...

Cette fois, c'est la voix de Zoro qui fut brouillée.

- _Gomen_ Sanji ! _Gomen...gomen_ !

* * *

Oui, je suis une fille très cruelle mais j'ADORE ce genre de passage! Mais vous aussi, je suppose? ;p

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ce qui va suivre est une sorte de compression du doujin « Spit out your soul » (en 3 parties) de ROM-13 (très beau dessin, téléchargez-le, ou achetez-le si vous pouvez...). Ou je peux vous l'envoyer par email, si je le retrouve !

Les 2 premières parties vont vous horrifier comme pas possible, mais la 3e va vous faire pleurer comme une madeleine (ou comme la princesse Shirahoshi)! Mais c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?

Mais ce que j'ai écrit, c'est vraiment résumé au strict minimum, ne croyez pas que tout y est!

* * *

- _Gomen_ Sanji! _Gomen...gomen_ !

Une image vint brusquement à l'esprit de Sanji. Celle d'un Zoro en pleurs, le suppliant désespérément de lui pardonner. C'était peu de temps avant Skypiea.

Tous étaient partis à l'hôtel à l'exception de Sanji, Nami et Zoro. Soudain, alors que la navigatrice était revenue au bateau car Sanji tardait à la cuisine, Zoro se jeta sur elle, lui tint fermement les bras et la fixa d'un regard glaçant qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Effrayée, elle cria à l'aide. Sanji entra en une fraction de seconde et donna un magistral coup de pied à Zoro. Il dit ensuite à Nami de retourner à l'hôtel.

Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez le bretteur. Car il savait que quelque chose clochait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Zoro avait été drogué par des ennemis à lui, leur but étant de ternir sa réputation en le forçant à abuser d'une jeune fille qu'ils venaient d'enlever. Heureusement, Zoro parvenait encore à se contrôler à ce moment-là. Il régla ses comptes et libéra la jeune fille.

Ce n'était plus pareil quand il retourna au bateau. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, il entendait des voix de plus en plus convaincantes lui dire de détruire, violer, tuer. Alors il se cacha dans la remise. Nami est arrivée quelques instants après.

Sanji lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris. La réponse fut un petit rire inquiétant, angoissant. Il se jeta sur Sanji et le plaqua au sol. Et, comme le cook se débattait trop, Zoro tira son bras d'un coup sec et lui démit l'épaule. Puis il baissa son pantalon et fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal.

Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait aimer ce qu'il faisait à Sanji. Il savait qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait mal et ça lui donnait encore plus de plaisir. Même si Sanji essaya à un moment de le ramener, la scène monstrueuse continuait, ponctuée par des claques, des coups de poing, des cris...

A l'hôtel tout le monde commençait à s'inquiétait pour les 2 autres qui, après l'aube, ne revenaient toujours pas. Luffy décida d'aller les chercher.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Zoro ne sut pas pourquoi son pantalon était baissé, ni pourquoi le cook, évanoui, portait des traces de coups. Et... c'était quoi cette sensation visqueuse entre ses jambes? Mais...quelle horreur! Il y avait même du sang entre ses jambes! Enfin...pas vraiment entre _SES_ jambes... Mon dieu non! Il n'avait pas fait ça! Il se rapprocha de Sanji. Son coeur ne battait plus. Zoro tenta de le ramener en vain. Il finit par tout casser.

La suite fut une violente bagarre avec Luffy qui les traita, lui et Sanji, d'idiots. Peu après, lorsqu'il envoya Zoro s'écraser contre un mur qui céda, l'épéiste atterrit lourdement par terre. Juste à côté de Sanji. Du corps de Sanji. Il était encore chaud mais...

- _(toussotement)_

Impossible. Il était...en vie!

Trop honteux, Zoro s'éloigna. Luffy, lui aussi, s'était aperçu du miracle. Il prit Sanji dans ses bras et dit à Zoro qu'il était vivant.

Le bretteur ne pouvait pas se retourner. Il avait honte. Tellement honte. Il s'en allait. Sanji voulut le retenir mais il ne pouvait plus se lever. Alors Luffy le fit à sa place. Sanji lui demanda ensuite qu'il les laisse seuls.

D'un coup, Zoro éclata en sanglots et hurla pardon, encore et encore... C'était à peine supportable pour Sanji qui savait très bien que c'était sa faute à lui si Zoro avait fait ce qu'il avait fait; si lui n'avait pas fait la connerie de revenir au bateau en sachant parfaitement ce qui pouvait lui arriver, Zoro ne l'aurait pas touché et il ne serait pas là en train de pleurer et de culpabiliser jusqu'au fond de son coeur. Le cook pleura à son tour.

De retour à l'hôtel, Zoro eut droit à une bonne gifle de Nami.

-Ça t'apprendra à m'inquiéter de la sorte!

* fin du flashback *

* * *

Si vous voulez, ce chapitre est un « sample » du doujin. C'est-à-dire que je vous présente des extraits qui donnent encore plus envie de le lire! XD Je sais, c'est frustrant, mais moi j'endure ça quasiment tous les jours sur pixiv! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

N/B: Pour les fans vraiment fans (mais vous l'êtes toutes j'en suis sûre) allez regarder les films 2, 3 et 5 (et accessoirement le 6 qui est génial aussi, c'est mon préféré) et quelques doujins assez longs qui ressemblent trait pour trait à des films ou à des épisodes de One piece comme _Pirate Ship Noah_ , _Spit out your soul_ ou _Under Bar_.

* * *

Sanji se dit que finalement c'était pas si grave. Il avait failli perdre son marimo il y a deux jours, c'était sûrement pas pour le perdre à nouveau. Et puis, il lui avait prouvé beaucoup de fois qu'il l'aime.

Surtout quand il l'a assomé pour mourir à sa place. Sans lui demander son avis. Sans se dire que son cook ne serait plus jamais heureux. Sans se soucier de ses sentiments, que ce cook l'aime plus que tout.

Pourtant Sanji savait que Zoro avait fait ça par amour. Comme lui s'était levé malgré toutes ses blessures pour tenter de sauver son marimo. Lui comme Zoro s'en souvenaient encore: il était tout tremblant, tenait à peine sur ses jambes et à 2 doigts de tourner de l'œil.

Mais le plus effroyable pour Sanji, c'était Zoro couvert de sang et s'écroulant dans ses bras. Il se voyait encore en train de hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales:

-CHOPPER! CHOPPER! CHOPPER!

Après que Chopper eut fini son travail -après avoir hurlé, sangloté en courant dans tous les sens-, Sanji se revoyait aussi rester près de son kenshi toute la nuit. Même si, comme tout le monde, il s'inquiétait, il était surtout l'un des rares à croire dur comme fer que Zoro allait se réveiller. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il serrait très fort sa main dans la sienne. Et malgré ça, il pleura toute la nuit, sur cette foutue main qui refusait de bouger.

Sanji revint dans les bras de Zoro. Il pleurait. Il demandait pardon aussi. Plus Sanji l'entendait pleurer, plus il en avait envie.

-Zoro...

- _Gomen_ Sanji...continuait le bretteur en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

-Zoro!

Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Le cook le regardait. Puis, il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes.

-Zoro...

-Sanji...

Comme le cook aimait que Zoro l'appelle par son prénom. C'était si rare.

-Zoro. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me blesser. Tu voulais me chauffer pour qu'on se batte encore, ne?

L'épéiste détourna son regard. Sanji le ramena vers le sien.

-Je t'aime _K'so marimo_. T'as déjà oublié?

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit une immense et douce chaleur lui envahir le coeur.

-Cook...

Zoro revit un sourire d'ange sur le visage de Sanji. L'un se jeta sur l'autre pour échanger un nouveau baiser plus passionné et plus profond que celui d'hier. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. S'embrasser était devenu vital.

Je t'aime K'so marimo...

Je t'aime K'so cook...

* * *

Reviews? :3


	9. Chapter 9

A la cuisine, Renjô s'inquiétait de ne pas voir San-chan revenir. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait.

-Il est en train se battre avec Zoro évidemment! Mentit Nami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Nami? Dit Luffy. Il doit...

La navigatrice referma direct la bouche de Luffy.

-Oui! Comme tu dis! « Ils doivent se battre ». Dit-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

-Eh bien moi, ça ne me plaît pas! J'ai cru comprendre que vous sortez d'un combat plutôt dangereux. Je ne veux pas que San-chan se blesse davantage.

La jeune fille sortit rejoindre son cook chéri. Robin amena Nami derrière le comptoir.

-Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement?

-Mais rien!

-Ne mens pas. Si _kenshi-san_ et _cook-san_ ne font que se battre, tu ne paraîtrais pas aussi nerveuse, et _senshô-san_ encore moins.

Nami dût s'avouer vaincue. Faut dire que Robin avait le don de deviner les sentiments des gens. Elle lui raconta tout.

-Donc, il est parti s'expliquer avec cook-san?

-Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me demande si Renjô n'a pas raison. Et s'ils allaient vraiment s'entretuer cette fois?

-Calme-toi. Ils sont idiots mais pas à ce point-là tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Allons vérifier.

Renjô marchait en direction de la proue. Il y avait du vent. Robin et Nami la suivaient ainsi que Muchû, elle aussi très curieuse. Renjô monta les escaliers et vit son cook dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite qui c'était. Elle s'approcha et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

D'un coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Très grand. Ils devinrent tous blancs. Elle entrouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne rêvait pas; Sanji, son Sanji qui passait son temps à courtiser les filles, qui invitait la première bimbo qu'il voyait à dîner, qui était un amoureux des femmes, le plus grand coureur de jupons au monde était en train de...de...

-Waah...Fit Muchû derrière elle les joues empourprées. Que c'est beau...

- ** _EH ?_** Fit Renjô en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines pauvre conne!

-Eh calmes-toi. C'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas apprécier ce qui est beau.

Robin et Nami arrivèrent.

-Renjô-san! Muchû-san! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Dit Nami, paniquée.

Tout ce bruit attira l'attention du cook amoureux. Quoi? Non c'est pas vrai! Nami-san l'avait vu? Pour Muchû et Robin-chan, ça pouvait aller, mais Nami-san...et...pire! Ren-chan! Il repoussa son marimo et courut vers elle.

-Ren-chan! Je vais t'expliquer...

Elle baissa les yeux. Puis commença à trembler.

-Ren-chan?

Elle lui donna une bonne claque. Robin et Nami ne comprenaient plus rien.

-Renjô! Fit Muchû.

-Y'a rien à expliquer! Hurla celle dont le coeur venait de se briser. Salaud! T'as joué la comédie pendant 10 ans c'est ça? Ou peut-être que tu passais ton temps à draguer pour te convaincre que t'étais pas gay? _Usotsuki! Usotsuki da, kiku noyo! *_

Elle lui donna une autre claque. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

-Kso yaro !**

Muchû la maîtrisa.

-T'es folle? C'est l'homme que tu aimes, t'as oublié?

-Non, je le hais! _KSO YARO_ ! _KUZU YARO_ !***

Sanji restait prostré. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle qui rougissait, qui se mettait dans tous ses états quand il était là, qui lui souriait tout le temps, qui était la seule à le complimenter sur tout, la seule femme vraiment amoureuse de lui venait de le gifler.

Elle avait raison. Quel salaud il faisait. Il venait de faire pleurer une fille. Nami s'approcha de lui.

-Sanji-kun...

Renjô se libéra.

-Ahh! Lâche-moi!

-Renjô!

-Ta gueule! Je veux pas entendre vos excuses bidon!

Elle partit en courant.

-Ren-chan! Dit Sanji en voulant la rattraper.

-Sale greluche! J'vais lui apprendre moi... S'énerva Zoro en dégainant ses katanas.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher, _k'so Marimo_!

-Je rêve! On va pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça!

-C'est une fille fragile, _temee_! Je laisserais pas tes grosses pattes de gorille la toucher, c'est clair?

Robin se mit entre eux.

-Attends, _kenshi-san_. Je vais aller lui parler.

-Robin-chan?

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Demanda Zoro, sceptique.

-Allons, fais-moi confiance.

Zoro repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé d'amour avec elle.

-Bon d'accord.

-Ne sois pas trop brusque avec elle, Robin-chan!

-Oui _cook-san_!

* * *

* : Menteur! T'es qu'un menteur, tu m'entends!

**: salaud, connard, enfoiré...

***: connard ! ordure !


	10. Chapter 10

Enfin, la suite après 4 ans… Voilà ce que c'est de passer d'un fandom à l'autre sans vraiment s'occuper de l'un ou l'autre. « **Ne me jugez pas !** » comme dirait Criquette Rockwell.

Le flashback est en _italique_.

* * *

Assise sur la rambarde du Sunny, Renjo pleurait. Elle se demandait sans cesse comment elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Robin s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle allait rester là toute la nuit.

-Partez ! J'ai rien à vous dire !

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Eh ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

-Tu te trompes au sujet de Cook-san.

-Ah oui ? Pff ! On se demande bien qui a trompé qui dans cette histoire !

-Si tu connaissais son histoire avec Kenshi-san, tu ne réagirais pas de cette façon.

-Pareil pour vous si vous connaissiez la mienne ! On voit que ne savez pas ce que c'est d'avoir vécu 10 ans auprès d'un prince charmant pour découvrir au final qu'il est gay.

-En effet, je ne sais pas. Par contre, je sais que Cook-san n'a pas choisi d'aimer Kenshi-san.

-Comment ça ?

-Autant que je me souvienne, je pense qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : être réellement amoureux d'une femme.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé en arrivant ici. Je l'ai cru amoureux de Nami-san.

-Ah, mais tu devrais savoir que Cook-san obéit à n'importe quelle jolie fille.

-Oui, chaque fois qu'une jolie fille lui demandait quelque chose, il le faisait. Répondit Renjo avec un sourire nostalgique. Alors pourquoi est-il amoureux d'un homme ? San-chan aime les femmes !

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas choisi d'aimer Kenshi-san.

-J'ai compris ! Comment est-ce arrivé alors ?

Nami était retournée à la cuisine.

-Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? lui dit Usopp. Tu sors, tu reviens, tu sors…

La navigatrice soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine de mentir plus longtemps. Elle leur parla de la dispute.

Franky releva ses lunettes, Brook tenta de retenir sa mâchoire qui menaçait de tomber par terre, et tous avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Luffy, lui, avait baissé son chapeau, l'air sombre.

-Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? s'écria Usopp.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Répondit Nami.

-Et où en sont-ils, Nami-san ? demanda Brook.

-Eh bien…

Elle n'osa pas leur parler du baiser des deux abrutis.

\- En fait, Renjo n'a pas apprécié que Sanji-kun se batte encore, alors elle lui fait la tête.

-Et où est Robin ? demanda le cyborg.

-Elle essaie de convaincre Zoro et Sanji-kun d'arrêter. Répondit Nami en mentant encore une fois. Décidément, Usopp était plus contagieux qu'une varicelle.

-Yohoho… Elle réussira, c'est certain. Dit Brook en prenant sa tasse de thé.

-Oui sans doute.

-A part les menacer, je ne vois pas comment elle y arrivera. dit Usopp sur un ton pessimiste.

-Yohohoho…fit le musicien avant de boire sa tasse.

 _ **La nuit précédente.**_

 _Brook se promenait sur le pont, sous la pleine lune, lorsqu'il vit Robin immobile et les yeux fermés. Elle souriait._

 _-Robin-san ?_

 _Surprise, elle tourna la tête._

 _-Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Euh…rien. Dit-elle en rougissant. Elle hésitait à lui dire la vérité. Oh, je peux vous le dire mais promettez-moi de ne le répéter à personne._

 _-Euh, très bien._

 _-Vous savez que kenshi-san a failli se faire tuer il y a deux jours._

 _-Je le sais, en effet._

 _-Et savez-vous que…cook-san s'est interposé pour mourir à sa place ?_

 _-Je le sais aussi. Mais vous, comment savez-vous cela ?_

 _-Disons…qu'il m'arrive d'écouter aux portes. Dit-elle en faisant apparaître un oreille sur le mât._

 _-Je vois. Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?_

 _-Eh bien, qu'au fond…cook-san et kenshi-san s'aiment._

 _-Vraiment ? fit Brook, interloqué. A vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu. Mais comment en êtes-vous si sûre ?_

 _-Je vous l'ai dit. J'écoute aux portes._

 _-Robin-san ! dit Brook, visiblement choqué._

 _L'archéologue sourit avec satisfaction._

 _-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous restez là._

 _-Je vérifiais simplement s'ils font bien ce que je crois._

 _-Ro…Robin-san ! dit Brook, encore plus choqué. Et…et alors ?_

 _-Alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter._

 _-Qu'auriez-vous fait sinon ?_

 _-Simple. Je les aurais forcés. Plaisanta-t-elle._

 _-Robin-san, vous êtes terrifiante !_

 _Elle sourit de plus belle._

 _-Zoro et Sanji s'aiment. Ce qui s'est passé à Thriller Bark n'est qu'un indice parmi d'autres._

 _Brook se rappela alors avoir vu, la nuit après le départ de Kuma, Zoro se réveiller et caresser doucement les cheveux de Sanji qui s'était assoupi à son chevet. Celui-ci dormait enfin après avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait essayé de se faire le plus discret possible mais le musicien l'avait tout de même remarqué. Zoro s'était rendormi presque aussitôt._

 _-Sans doute. Finit par répondre Brook._

Reviews ?


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE :** Ce chapitre commence par un **_flash-back_**.

* * *

Sanji se réveilla soudain. Il avait cru sentir quelque chose sur sa tête. Un insecte ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Rien. Un rêve sûrement. Ses yeux piquaient. Il les essuya. Ses mains étaient humides. Il avait pleuré ? Pourquoi ?

Il se releva et vit son marimo allongé à côté de lui. Ah oui, bien sûr. Cet abruti avait perdu presque tout son sang à cause de son esprit de sacrifice à la con. Sans qu'il pense évidemment une seule seconde aux sentiments de ses nakamas, à ce qu'ils auraient pensé ou fait après que la tête d'algue ait passé l'arme à gauche. C'était tout lui, ça. La vie des autres avant la sienne. Même son putain de rêve de devenir le plus fort, il le fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi il était si con, si décérébré, si…adorable ?

Sanji eut soudain du mal à respirer. Il se précipita dehors et s'adossa contre un mur. Il regarda vers le ciel. Les étoiles étaient belles ce soir.

Pas aussi belles que son _kuso marimo_.

Il étouffa un cri et tenta de réprimer le flot de larmes qui menaçait de faire tomber le barrage de ses paupières. Autant essayer d'endiguer un tsunami. Quelques-unes parvinrent glisser sur ses joues.

- _Marimo…suki_ …

-Cook-san ?

Sanji sursauta. Il se retourna et fut pétrifié sur place. Robin-chan. Robin-chan l'avait vu ! Pire, elle l'avait entendu !

-Ro…Ro- Ro- Ro- Robin-chan ! Articula-t-il tandis que des milliers de gouttes de sueur perlaient son visage.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ? Demanda-t-elle sans faire de remarque particulière.

-Ah…non. Répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien ! Rien. Ça va très bien. Dit-il en feignant de sourire.

-Très mauvaise imitation de notre Long-Nez. Lança-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Sanji poussa un long soupir de résignation. Il dut s'avouer vaincu. Après tout, cacher des choses à Robin-chan était aussi gagné d'avance que de confier son or à Nami-san ou la clé du frigo à Luffy. Robin s'était rapprochée.

-Cook-san ?

Il sursauta de nouveau, ce qui surprit Robin.

-Il y a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquérit-elle.

Bien sûr, elle savait ce qui tracassait Sanji mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout ça pour lui. Autant qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait que très –trop- peu entendu ce mot de la part de cook-san lors de ses séances « d'espionnage ». Quant à kenshi-san, elle ne l'avait tout bonnement jamais entendu le dire.

Sanji n'était pas sûr s'il devait se livrer à Robin-chan. Elle était digne de confiance, certes, mais peut-être allait-elle être horrifiée ou dégoûtée. Peut-être ne voudrait-elle plus lui adresser la parole ensuite. Aimer un homme quand on en est un, c'est anormal, répugnant, contre-nature, n'est-ce pas ? Comment l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'on ose à peine l'avouer à soi-même ? Zoro le lui reproche souvent d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le dire ? » « Ça te gêne tant que ça qu'on nous voit ensemble ? » « Qu'est-ce que ces sorcières ont de plus que moi ? » « On est en train de faire l'amour, j'te rappelle ! »

Le même Zoro qui gisait en ce moment à quelques mètres de lui. Zoro…

-Je… Robin-chan, je… bredouilla-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

-Oui ? dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Je…j'aime _marimo_ ! admit-il en rougissant, toujours le dos tourné.

-Son nom n'est pas « marimo », cook-san…

Son visage vira à l'écarlate.

-Zoro ! J'aime Zoro ! Je l'aime ! J'aime ce con très fort !

Il se mit à sangloter. Robin le prit dans ses bras.

-Cook-san…

Elle se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir insisté.

- _Gomenasai_ , cook-san.

Sanji s'était calmé. Lui et Robin étaient assis sur les ruines du château de Moria et admiraient les étoiles.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Robin.

\- Robin-chan, tu as déjà été amoureuse ? Demanda Sanji sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

-Je le suis en ce moment.

-EEH ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant d'un coup vers Robin qui se mit à rire.

-Je ne parle malheureusement pas de toi, Sanji.

De la fumée s'échappa de ses joues en feu. D'une part, parce que Robin l'avait encore bien mouché, et d'autre part, elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Qui alors ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Franky-san.

-EEEEHH ? s'écria-t-il encore, les bras en croix comme pour dire « pas possible ». *

-En quoi est-ce impossible, je te prie ? dit-elle, l'air vexé.

-Ah, désolé Robin-chan.

-Disons que l'on s'est rencontré au bon moment. Dit-elle en ramenant son regard vers les étoiles.

-Enies Lobby. Je comprends Robin-chan.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi aimes-tu kenshi-san ?

-Pour la même raison que toi et Franky, je suppose. Répondit-il en rejoignant Robin dans sa contemplation du ciel.

* * *

*pour dire que qq chose est impossible, les Japonais bougent soit la main de droite à gauche devant leur visage ou mettre les bras en croix, un peu comme les sportifs qui font un "T" pour demander un temps mort, sauf que là ils feraient un "X".


	12. Chapter 12

**NB : C'est toujours un flashback.**

* * *

Sanji n'en revenait pas. Il avait parlé d'amour avec Robin-chan plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru et sans qu'elle affiche la moindre gêne. Cette femme était formidable. Nami-san l'était tout autant. Pourtant, il a fallu qu'il craque pour une tête d'algue au QI d'huître.

Il ne se souvenait même plus quand ou comment cela avait commencé. Peut-être à leur entrée sur Grand Line, ou encore plus tôt qui sait. Peut-être même à leur première rencontre sur le Baratié. Il revoyait encore cette scène où Zoro se fait littéralement trancher en deux et où lui-même ressent la lame affûtée lui trancher le cœur. Il avait ensuite crié que c'était simple d'abandonner ses rêves. Ça ne l'a pourtant pas empêché d'embarquer avec Luffy quand celui-ci lui a demandé de rejoindre son équipage. C'est même parce que ce n'était finalement pas si simple qu'il est parti.

Mais il se rendait compte à présent que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Lequel des deux est le plus con au final ? Entre celui qui n'a pas le plus basique sens de l'orientation et celui qui part à l'aventure parce qu'il a le béguin pour un gars qu'il vient de rencontrer ? Il n'était même pas sûr.

-Robin-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que…tu penses de moi maintenant ? demanda-t-il en regardant le sol.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Est-ce que…je te dégoûte ? demanda-t-il encore, les yeux fermés et les joues rouges.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi serais-je dégoûtée ?

Sanji se tourna brusquement vers Robin.

-Je suis gay, Robin-chan ! J'aime un homme alors que je devrais aimer les femmes !

-Je ne comprends pas. Mentit Robin. Tu as honte d'aimer Zoro ?

Sanji buta sur cette question, le mot « honte » en particulier. Est-ce qu'il avait honte ? Quand Marimo lui posait cette question, il avait toujours répondu à côté, jamais « oui » ou « non ». Pourtant, les rares fois où Zoro tentait de lui prendre la main en public, il la retirait chaque fois d'un coup sec, de peur qu'on les voie. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : cogner sa tête contre un mur pour avoir été si stupide. Son marimo, qui n'est pas vraiment un adepte du romantisme fleur bleue, n'avait aucun complexe à montrer au monde l'homme qu'il aime pendant que lui, l'homo refoulé, niait tout en bloc lorsque les autres émettaient la moindre insinuation. Quel con il avait été ! Quel con !

Et puis rien à foutre de l'avis des autres, fût-il celui de Robin-chan !

-Non ! Non, je n'ai pas honte. Pas le moins du monde. Affirma-t-il en dirigeant de nouveau son regard vers Robin.

-Bien. Tout va bien alors. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Une fois de plus, Sanji voulut la serrer dans ses bras. Robin-chan était vraiment merveilleuse.

 **Fin du flashback**.

* * *

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour énerver le bretteur. Cette greluche qui arrivait de nulle part venait de gifler et d'insulter son _love-cook_ sans que celui-ci ne montre bien sûr la moindre résistance. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cet abruti l'avait repoussé encore une fois parce qu'une fille passait par là.

Les filles ne l'insultent pas toujours, loin de là, mais même si elles ne disent rien ou ne le regardent même pas, _k'so cook_ a, et l'a encore, cette habitude débile de le traiter de tous les noms et de le repousser, souvent très violemment (coup de pied qui l'envoie s'écraser contre un mur ou dans le sous-sol du Sunny, entre autres).

-Oi ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin, _k'so cook_ ?

-Toi bien sûr ! Quelle question !

- _Temee_ ! lança Zoro en replaçant son katana entre ses dents.

Muchuu qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là se mit à chouiner.

-Noooon… Vous étiez si mignons ! Ne gâchez pas tout maintenant !

-T'es encore là toi ? cracha Zoro.

-Bah oui, où tu croyais que j'étais, _bidanshi_ ? C'est certainement pas moi qui peux calmer Renjo, et puis…

Elle se rapprocha de Zoro, l'enlaça –malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours son katana entre les dents- et lui dit d'une voix suave :

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié mes goûts.

Le bretteur rougit tandis que le visage de Sanji vira au cramoisi avec une bouche de six pieds de long.

-Que-que-que…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Mucchan ? demanda-t-il non sans une très lourde appréhension.

-Oh, oui, je ne te l'ai jamais dit à toi ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire qui se voulait innocent.

-Ferme-la, idiote. Dit Zoro presque à voix basse.

-Les romances entre hommes, ça me rend dingue ! S'exclama-t-elle avec de gros yeux plein d'étoiles après avoir lâché Zoro.

-Tch ! Tarée.

-EEH ?

La bouche de Sanji s'allongea de quelques mètres de plus. Zoro remit son katana en place.

-Fais pas cette tête _k'so cook._ Elle n'est pas si différente de toi en fin de compte.

-Ça veut dire quoi, _k'so marimo_ ?

-C'est une grosse perverse !

- _Temee_ ! J'aurai dû te laisser casser ta pipe, tiens ! lança Sanji avant de s'en griller une autre.

Zoro resta de marbre à ces mots.

-San-chan, personne ne te croit, on dirait. Répondit la rousse en petite tenue.

Ledit San-chan esquiva leurs regards d'un air dédaigneux et rougit une fois de plus. Il expira un nuage de fumée et regarda dans le vague comme si de rien n'était. Muchu et Zoro continuaient de le fixer. Ce dernier lui demanda finalement :

-Pourquoi ça te fait tellement fantasmer, de toute façon ?

-Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi tu aimes tellement ton cook ?

Zoro montra les dents, histoire de -peut-être- faire peur à cette folle pour qu'elle lui foute la paix avec ses questions foireuses.

-Oui j'ai vu. Très jolies dents.

Il émit un grognement de frustration puis finalement croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs. Lui aussi recommença à rougir. Sanji attendait lui aussi une réponse.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? dit Zoro à sa tortionnaire.

-Oui ! répondit-elle en levant les poings au ciel.

Sanji sentit son cœur battre plus fort. En fait ni lui, ni Zoro n'avait jamais dit pourquoi l'un aimait l'autre. Il redoutait la réponse qui tomba comme un piano au milieu de la rue.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Le monde s'arrêta autour du cook.

-Que…quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? fit Muchu, l'air incertain.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Le temps et l'espace n'existaient plus. La vie venait de quitter Sanji qui resta figé sur place.

-San-chan ?

Il serra les dents et s'écria :

-Tu t'fous de ma gueule, _k'so marimo_ ?

-Quoi ? Je devrais ?

Il cracha sa cigarette et fonça sur Zoro, le regard plein de rage.

-Toi, tu sais peut-être ? répliqua le bretteur.

Il s'arrêta net. Zoro reformula sa question :

-Pourquoi, toi, tu m'aimes ?

Sanji serra les poings. Pourquoi aimait-t-il marimo ? Le savait-il, seulement ?

-….

-Alors ? s'impatienta Zoro.

-…aucune idée. Lâcha enfin Sanji.

-San-chan…

Voilà, c'était dit. Zoro n'avait plus qu'à lui répondre que c'était fini entre eux, et clap de fin. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci lui prit les mains et les embrassa tendrement. Le cook rougit de surprise.

-Je ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas… et alors ? Dit son marimo en affichant son premier sourire de la journée.

Sourire que Sanji eut immédiatement envie d'effacer de ses lèvres. Si une lady ne se trouvait pas juste à côté, bien entendu. Une lady un peu siphonnée, mais une lady tout de même. Zoro, voyant qu'une fois de plus le cook ne réagissait pas à cause d'une fille qui se tenait tout près, prit les devants et embrassa fougueusement son amant blond.

Alors que Sanji écarquillait les yeux, Muchu les contemplait les joues empourprées et les yeux scintillant.

 _-Kawaii…_

Il eut le déplaisir de la remarquer dans cet état de béatitude suprême pendant que les lèvres de Zoro étaient encore collées aux siennes. Il hésita entre le repousser et passer ses bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Il regarda dans les yeux du bretteur et se remémora sa discussion avec Robin-chan. Il choisit finalement la seconde option.

* * *

Reviews ?

Petite anecdote: J'écoutais "someday my prince will come" de Blanche-Neige, et je viens de me rappeler que Zoro EST Blanche-neige dans un omake du manga de One Piece. Mais qui est donc son _prince_ ?


	13. Chapter 13

A la cuisine, on se demandait si on devait continuer le dîner comme si de rien n'était ou bien sortir vérifier si Tic et Tac avaient fait la paix au moins pour cette nuit.

-Nami, on ne devrait pas aller voir si Robin a pu calmer Zoro et Sanji ? demanda le renne.

-Mais non voyons ! Tu connais Robin. Répondit-elle en affichant le sourire le plus faux du monde.

-J'ai du mal à te croire, Nami. Lui dit Usopp.

Le sourire de la navigatrice se brisa en un instant. En fait, elle n'était sûre de rien. Entre les trêves de Chapi et Chapo qui ne tiennent qu'à un fil, l'allumée en bikini et la _yandere_ , y'avait de quoi émettre quelques doutes.

-Usopp, tu oses mettre en doute les capacités de notre archéologue ? accusa Luffy en relevant son chapeau.

-*gros soupir* Non…non, bien sûr.

Luffy afficha un grand sourire de satisfaction.

-Fais-lui un peu confiance !

-En effet, faites-lui confiance, Usopp-san. Ajouta Brook.

-Ouais, y'a pas meilleure qu'elle pour convaincre les gens. Dit Franky.

Tout le monde –à part Brook- se rappela alors la tactique quelque peu brusque que Robin avait employée pour que le cyborg se décide à rejoindre l'équipage. Bizarrement, c'était lui qui en avait le meilleur souvenir. Car oui, il avait aimé ça.

Nami eut un rire gêné.

-Espérons qu'elle n'aille pas jusque-là.

-Moi, je ne comprends pas bien. Avoua Chopper.

-Hein ?

-Je ne comprends pourquoi Sanji et Zoro se battent tout le temps.

-C'est dans leurs habitudes, c'est tout ! répondit Luffy.

-C'est pour montrer qu'ils sont des hommes, des vrais! AW ! fit le cyborg.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi je les ai vus dormir ensemble la nuit dernière dans mon infirmerie alors ?

Le corps de Nami devint pierre et ses yeux vidés de toute substance.

-EEEEEEEHH ?! s'écria Usopp, les bras en l'air, les yeux exorbités et la langue en serpentin.

-T'es sûr de toi ? demanda Franky.

Luffy éclata de rire.

-Wow, j'aurais jamais deviné qu'ils s'entendaient à ce point-là.

-Yohohoho ! Voilà donc ce que Robin-san observait la nuit dernière !

Tous, dont une navigatrice blême avec un regard vide, se retournèrent vers Brook avec un air médusé.

-Ah ! Zut, j'avais promis de ne le dire à personne. J'ai des trous de mémoire parfois…Ah ! Mais je n'ai pas de cerveau ! Yohoho !

-Que…Robin, MA Robin est une voyeuse ? Retire-ça tout de suite, tas d'os ! menaça Franky qui, de toute évidence, croyait le squelette afro.

-Héhé pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas toi-même ? ricana Usopp.

-Oi, tu veux mon poing dans ta face, toi aussi ? Franky l'attrapa par le col.

-Tout le monde se calme ! Ordre du capitaine ! commanda Luffy.

-Oui, on en a eu assez pour ce soir. Ajouta Nami qui avait retrouvé des couleurs.

-Tu es…en couple avec Robin ? s'enfonça Usopp.

-Usopp !

Le cyborg le lâcha puis se mit à rougir.

-…oui. Depuis que je suis ici. Avoua-t-il en essayant de ne pas croiser leurs regards.

Nami s'affala sur sa chaise.

-Oh ! Décidément…

-Peut-être qu'on devrait renommer le Sunny « Love boat ».* se moqua Usopp, ce qui lui valut en tape derrière la tête de la part de Franky.

-Aïe ! Je plaisantais.

-Qui d'autre est amoureux ici ? demanda Luffy, les yeux plein de curiosité.

Chopper était toujours aussi confus l'amour, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui parlait beaucoup, Nami se mit à rougir et quant à Usopp et Brook, ils n'avaient pas l'air très sûr.

-Alors ? Dites-moi ! insista le capitaine en les observant toujours plus.

-Je…je le suis. Enfin, je l'ai été, tout du moins. Bredouilla Nami.

-EEHH ? firent-ils tous.

-Qui Nami ? Qui ? demanda Luffy.

-Mmm…je…je ne sais pas si je dois le dire.

-Je t'en prie Nami ! On peut pas s'attendre à pire que Zoro et Sanji ou _Super_ et Robin ! lui dit Usopp.

-Tu veux mourir Long-pif, c'est ça ?

-Oi, j'ai dit tout le monde se calme !

-Vivi !

-Eh ? fit Luffy.

-C'est…c'était Vivi. Dit Nami en baissant les yeux.

-Vraiment ? demanda Usopp.

-Qui est Vivi-san ?

-C'est vrai, Nami ? demanda Chopper.

-Bien sûr, c'est vrai ! Pourquoi je vous mentirais là-dessus ? s'emporta la navigatrice.

-Pardon, Nami. S'excusa le renne.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas.

-Je voulais dire, pardon de ne pas avoir emmené Vivi avec nous.

Nami trouva soudainement Chopper incroyablement mignon.

-Elle a décidé de rester chez elle, c'était son droit et je le respecte. Et puis, je pense que si elle avait vu Robin, elle aurait vite changé d'avis.

\- Ça, on ne le saura jamais. Rétorqua Luffy.

-Vivi-san et Robin-san ne s'entendent pas ? demanda Brook.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Et vous trois ? Brook ? Luffy ? Usopp ? Qui est l'élu(e) de votre cœur ?

-La musique bien sûr ! Yohohoho ! déclara Brook avant de jouer sur son violon.

-Le grand captain Usopp ne s'abaisse pas à tomber amoureux !

-Ben voyons…lui dit Franky avec sarcasme.

-C'est vous tous, évidemment ! répondit Luffy avant d'étirer ses bras pour serrer ses nakamas contre lui.

-Je vous aime tous !

-Hé hé, nous aussi on t'aime Luffy. Ajouta Nami, un peu gênée qu'on lui témoigne autant d'affection d'un coup.

-On t'aime aussi, sensho !

-Je t'aime aussi Luffy ! dit Chopper.

-Yohoho ! Tout le monde s'aime ! Magnifique !

Usopp ne répondit rien, il était écrasé entre Luffy et Franky.

Zoro et Sanji s'étaient enfin détachés l'un de l'autre. De son côté, Muchu poussa un énième et long soupir d'émerveillement.

-Oi, tu comptes nous lâcher bientôt ?

-Séparez-vous, et j'y réfléchirais. Répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Ça te plairait, hein ?

-Oh non ! Y'a rien de plus de triste que des couples qui se séparent ! Surtout quand ils sont aussi mignons que vous !

-J'vais la tuer…

-Oi, marimo. Tu oublies que je suis là. Tu la touches et je te frappe. Pigé ?

-C'est une grande fille ! Elle sait se défendre ! T'as déjà oublié qu'elle est en diamant ?

Muchu montra effectivement son bras en diamant au cuistot.

-C'est pas une raison ! Et je te connais, j'parie que t'arrives à trancher le diamant avec tes sabres !

-Que…

Zoro avait bien entendu ? Sourcil en vrille venait de lui faire un compliment ? Il le croyait fort à ce point-là ? Non, impossible ! Il cherchait encore la baston, c'est tout. En fait, il n'était pas sûr. C'était un compliment ou pas ? La fille en maillot lui donna une réponse toute trouvée.

- _San-chan kawaii_ ! s'extasia-t-elle.

-Eh, merci Mucchan ! lui dit Sanji en croyant qu'elle le complimentait sur sa galanterie.

-Tu admires Zo-chan à ce point ? _Yappa kawaii_ !

-EH ? fit-il, un peu vexé avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle voulait dire et de rougir une fois de plus. Et merde. Il venait de complimenter la tête d'algue sans le savoir. Tête d'algue qui semblait n'en avoir rien à carrer.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle pourrait me frapper ou me découper en morceaux -parce que oui, elle peut le faire sans problèmes- tu resterais cloué sur place sans rien faire ?

Sanji n'y avait jamais pensé. Que ferait-il si Zoro se faisait charcuter par une femme ? Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion non plus. Mais après tout, ça pourrait arriver du jour au lendemain. Si un jour il retrouverait Zoro à moitié mort (encore) cette fois à cause d'une femme, est-ce qu'il la combattrait ? Depuis son enfance, il s'était juré de ne jamais frapper une femme, aussi monstrueuse soit-elle.

Mais si l'une d'elle était assez puissante pour s'en prendre à son marimo ? Seigneur Dieu, il connaissait déjà la réponse !

-Zoro, arrête ! ordonna Mucchan. Comment tu peux lui demander une chose pareille ? Tu sais très bien qu'il…

-…ne ferait rien. Sanji termina sa phrase pour elle. Rien du tout ! Mon Dieu, je ne ferais rien !

Sa propre réponse l'avait choqué.

-Tu as raison, k'so marimo. Je t'aime et pourtant… je ne ferais rien !

Mucchan s'avança vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-San-chan.

Puis elle se retourna vers Zoro.

- _Baka_ _danshi_ ! T'es encore plus insensible que je croyais !

Celui-ci la bouscula avant de prendre le visage de Sanji entre ses mains.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ok ? Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Le cook ne comprenait plus rien. Marimo avait-il perdu la tête ? S'il avait jamais eu une tête, bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? s'indigna la rousse. Tu ne crois pas qu'une femme puisse te battre ? Je t'ai connu moins macho.

-Ta gueule ! Laisse-moi finir.

-Oi, parle-lui encore comme ça et tu vas goûter à mes semelles.

-Toi aussi, ta gueule et écoute. J'ai promis de devenir le plus fort pour honorer la mémoire d'une amie. J'ai une deuxième raison de le faire maintenant.

* * *

* oui, j'aime le générique de la Croisière S'amuse.


	14. Chapter 14

Sanji venait de comprendre. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et finit en fou rire. Zoro et sa stalkeuse n'en revenaient pas. Pourquoi riait-il tout à coup ? Le cook ne se contrôlait tellement plus qu'il se tenait les côtes.

-Oi, tu t'fous de moi, _ero-cook_ ?

Sanji essaya de se calmer mais rien n'y fit.

-Oi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Oh rien, rien… répondit-il avant de s'esclaffer de plus belle.

Zoro dégaina Kitetsu.

-Tu cherches la baston ?

-Oh non, pas encore… se plaignit la rousse.

Cette fois, Sanji réussit tant bien que mal à se maîtriser. Il revint vers son marimo et l'enlaça.

-Tu sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir ? insinua-t-il.

-Tch ! Je suis pas sûr du contraire… répondit le bretteur.

- _Baka_ … dit Sanji avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

C'était donc vrai. Sanji, son Sanji aimait cette tête de _wakame_ (1) bourrue et vulgaire. Un homme. Elle l'avait vu l'embrasser, Nico Robin lui avait tout raconté en détail (sauf les plus crus bien sûr), mais elle refusait encore d'y croire tout à fait. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Et zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait de toute façon ? Qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle ? Elle, si maladroite, si faible, si pleurnicharde, si facile à séduire, si idéaliste, si bête ? Une fois encore, Renjo tenta de retenir ses larmes, sans succès.

L'homme de sa vie se retourna.

-Ren-chan ? Tu…tu étais là ? Dégage, toi ! Cracha-t-il à Zoro.

Muchu lâcha un soupir de consternation et se cacha les yeux (2). Puis elle alla vers la fille en pleurs pour la réconforter. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle, après tout. Elle perdait tous ses moyens dès que Sanji était dans les parages. C'était aussi vrai sur le Baratié que maintenant sur le Sunny. Cependant, la brune éplorée lança à Sanji :

-Em…embrasse-le !

-Quoi ? S'étonna Muchu.

Sanji resta sans voix. La seule femme éperdument amoureuse de lui disait d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? Un mec, qui plus est !

Robin se mit à rire.

-Oi, tu lui as dit quoi exactement ? lui demanda Zoro avec un regard inquisiteur.(3)

-La vérité. Simplement. Répondit-elle sereinement.

-Tu vas bien Renjo ? demanda Muchu.

La brune fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Embrasse-le, j'te dis ! Devant moi ! Montre-moi que tu aimes vraiment cette tête de _kombu_ (4) ! Montre-moi ce qu'est le véritable amour dont tu nous as sans cesse rabâché les oreilles ! S'écria-t-elle, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Sanji hésitait. D'un côté, il s'était juré de ne plus avoir honte de ce qu'il ressentait mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait blesser personne et surtout pas Ren-chan.

Ça y est, _love-cook_ remettait ça. Une fille dans les parages et clac ! il se referme comme une huître. Ce qui devait également être son niveau intellectuel d'ailleurs. Pas question de le forcer cette fois-ci, à lui de se décider comme un grand.

-Je…je suis désolé, Ren-chan.

S'excusait-il parce qu'il l'avait blessée ou parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire ce qu'elle exigeait ?

-Faudra un jour que tu te décides, _guru mayu_ (5). Lui lança Zoro.

-Tu m'cherches, _k'so kenshi_ ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? L'amour ou le regard des autres ?

-Eh ?

Etait-ce bien le marimo qui venait de lui poser cette question ? Ça devait être la première fois qu'il prononçait une phrase intelligente de sa vie.

Les joues de la rousse extravertie s'empourprèrent à nouveau. Elle aussi était surprise d'entendre Zoro dire une chose aussi…romantique.

-Zo-chan… dit-elle dans un sourire.

Sanji se tourna à nouveau vers Renjo. Il hésitait toujours. Devait-il faire ce qu'elle lui ordonnait ? Bien que ses yeux affichaient une fermeté rare, ceux-ci continuaient de pleurer. Devait-il risquer de briser son cœur déjà fissuré ? Ou devait-il refuser et risquer de perdre pour de bon celui qu'il aime ?

C'est pas vrai. Cet abruti ne faisait rien. Est-ce qu'il avait aussi menti sur l'amour, « le seul, le vrai » comme il aimait le répéter lors de ses tirades enjôleuses pour charmer les clientes du Baratié ? Est-ce que ce con passait son temps à mentir ? Son seul but dans la vie était donc baratiner les gens pour se faire bien voir ? C'est lui qui aurait dû avoir un long nez tiens !

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends bon dieu, une invitation ?! Tu as la mienne, alors vas-y ! hurla-t-elle.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers Renjo. Ce ton choqua le cuistot qui jamais, au grand jamais, ne l'avait connue si vulgaire.

-T'as entendu la dame, _k'so cook_ ?

-Zoro ! Interpela Muchu sur un ton de reproche.

- _Temee_ ! Grinça Sanji.

Robin soupira. Elle dut passer à l'action une fois de plus.

- _Dos Fleur_ !

Deux bras poussèrent sur les épaules de Zoro.

- _Strangle_ !

Bras qui l'étranglèrent aussitôt.

Cette réaction pour le moins excessive pris tout le monde au dépourvu, un certain cook en particulier. Muchu, folle de rage, se jeta sur l'archéologue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes folle !

Robin ne broncha pas et poursuivit sa besogne. Comme prévu Zoro ne se défendait que très peu. Elle resserra sa poigne tandis que son assaillante paniquait de plus en plus.

-Je comprends rien ! Je croyais que vous étiez amis ! Je vous en prie arrêtez !

-C'est la seule solution. Répondit Robin avec un calme olympien.

-A quoi ? A quoi nom de Dieu ? Rugit la rousse qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Renjo n'avait pas voulu ça. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité la mort de quelqu'un et encore moins l'exécution immédiate du « quelqu'un » en question. Elle détestait le bretteur, c'était un fait, mais elle n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on le tue. Sanji l'aimait, bon sang ! Si cette tête de gazon disparaît, ce sera aussi le cas du magnifique sourire de son prince charmant. Pour elle, c'était juste impensable !

Pourtant elle ne dit rien. Quelque chose la retenait. Désirait-elle en fin de compte la mort de celui qui lui a volé l'homme de sa vie ? Etait-elle égoïste à ce point ? Elle se risqua à regarder Sanji. Elle vit ce qu'elle craignait de voir.

La peur. Le désespoir.

 _Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée, mon chéri. Tu vas être malheureux et ce sera de ma faute._

De son côté, Muchu commençait à secouer Robin comme un prunier.

-Vous êtes ravagée du bulbe vous ! Vous vous la jouez entremetteuse pour buter le couple ensuite ! Arrêtez tout de suite ou c'est moi qui vous fume ! Vociféra-t-elle avant de changer son bras en lame de diamant acérée.

Deux autres bras apparurent dans son dos. Robin la maîtrisa à temps.

-Lâchez-moi ! ZORO ! Rugit-elle en pleurs.

Sanji restait figé sur place. Il ne comprenait pas les intentions de Robin (mais depuis quand celles-ci étaient compréhensibles ?). Cela pouvait très bien être l'une de ses ruses dont elle seule a le secret ou peut-être qu'elle répondait simplement à la volonté de Renjo, bien que celle-ci n'ait rien exigé de la sorte. Sa spécialité était le meurtre après tout. Elle l'avait bien spécifié à son arrivée. Lorsqu'il vit Zoro s'écrouler à terre, sans vie, il fut persuadé de cette seconde option.

* * *

(1) Algue

(2) C'est la meilleure traduction que j'ai pu faire pour « facepalm »

(3) _Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition !_

(4) Algue

(5) Sourcil en vrille


	15. Chapter 15

Sanji se précipita vers le bretteur à terre.

-Oi ! Réveille-toi _k'so yaro_ ! L'apostropha-t-il avant de se baisser pour vérifier si son cœur battait toujours.

 _Ouf !_ Aucun problème de ce côté-là. Mais le marimo restait inconscient.

-Oi ! Ouvre les yeux _baka_ ! Insista-t-il en le tâtant du pied.

L'idiot ne bougeait toujours pas.

Sanji pouvait entendre derrière lui Muchu sangloter et hurler des injures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres à Robin qui ne répondait pas. Renjo elle non plus ne réagissait pas. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle pleurait aussi, mais avec plus de retenue.

Le cook était désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou penser. Qu'est-ce que Robin-chan avait donc en tête ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Dans quel but ? Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Zoro restait inerte. Robin-chan ne l'avait pas tué, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une question de minutes, ou même de secondes ! Et lui, comme un con, restait là à attendre que les mouettes passent ! Son marimo allait claquer, bordel !

Comme toujours, peu importe la situation, il fallait qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas s'en faire pour Zoro, qu'il s'obstine à faire croire à l'assistance qu'il le détestait. Ce qui paraissait d'autant plus stupide que personne, à commencer par lui-même, ne le croyait.

 _Saleté d'orgueil de merde à la con !_ _Celui que tu aimes est en train de mourir sous tes yeux (encore !) et toi tu restes figé comme un couillon ! Pourquoi t'as promis de ne plus avoir honte si c'est pour faire tout l'inverse, bakayaro ? Tu estimes ta putain de réputation plus importante que la vie de ton nakama ? Nakama que tu aimes à en crever ?_

Il s'agenouilla de nouveau.

-Oi Zoro ! Réveille-toi ! Ordonna-t-il avec une voix plus douce.

Toujours pas de réaction.

Sanji le gifla sèchement.

-Ouvre tes putain d'yeux salopard ! Aboya-t-il avant de le gifler une seconde fois.

Puis une troisième fois. Puis une autre fois. Et encore une fois.

-Zoro… sanglotait la rousse emmenottée.

- _Gomen_ Sanji…murmura la brune.

Sanji continuait de gifler le bretteur sans ménagement. Il ne savait même plus combien de claques il venait de lui mettre. Sa vue commença à se brouiller. Il cessa ses gifles inutiles pour cacher ses yeux larmoyant. Encore une fois, il tenta de retenir, d'étouffer ses pleurs mais rien à faire. Les larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Il prit Zoro dans ses bras.

-Allez, la blague est finie maintenant, tu peux arrêter.

Un silence froid lui répondit.

-Ok, c'était drôle, on a tous comprit, réveille-toi.

Zoro restait indifférent à sa demande. Les pleurs du cook se firent plus intenses.

-Réveille-toi… s'il te plaît… Supplia-t-il en lui caressant la joue. S'il te plaît… _ore no marimo*…_ je…

Il se rappela alors que trois personnes –trois femmes !- le regardaient.

-Je…je t'aime. Articula-t-il enfin. Je t'aime !

Il le serra davantage contre lui.

-Je t'aime, _bakayaro_ , alors t'avises pas de me claquer entre les mains !

Un rire narquois lui répondit. Un rire désagréable qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le salaud, tout était clair à présent ! Une grosse veine saillante barra le front de Sanji.

- _Temee_! Ça t'amuse de faire peur aux autres ? S'écria-t-il en jetant Zoro par terre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

\- _Itteyo._ Geignit la tête d'algue.

-T'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lança Muchu que Robin libéra dans la seconde. Oh, merci je… suppose. Bredouilla-t-elle avant d'accourir vers ses tourtereaux. San-chan ! Zo-chan !

L'archéologue comploteuse lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Son plan avait fonctionné comme elle l'avait espéré. Pourtant ça n'avait pas bien commencé étant donné la réticence du bretteur lorsqu'elle lui en avait suggéré l'idée il y a quelques mois de cela, bien avant Thriller Bark ou Water Seven.

* * *

*"mon marimo"


	16. Chapter 16

Flashback, quelques temps avant Water Seven :

-Et que j'te voie plus traîner dans ma cuisine, soiffard de mes couilles !

En brisant la rambarde à son passage, Zoro heurta le mât du Merry de plein fouet.

- _K'so itteyo_ ! Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? S'écria-t-il en se relevant tant bien que mal.

-Ça se pourrait. Répondit Sanji en sortant tranquillement de sa cuisine.

-T'es pas capitaine, t'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Rétorqua le bretteur.

-Quand il s'agit de la cuisine, c'est **moi** qui commande ! Pigé ? Reviens à l'heure du dîner et pas avant ! Ordonna le cuistot avant de claquer la porte.

Nico Robin qui passait par là (comme par hasard) s'amusait à regarder le fier samurai maugréer et fulminer sur place. C'est comme si de la fumée s'échappait littéralement de ses narines (1). Si elle le taquinait un peu ?

- _Cook-san_ n'est si pas facile à vivre on dirait ?

-Ça tu l'as dit ! Pour qui il se prend ce connard ? Pesta Zoro. Enfin, tu peux pas comprendre (2).

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas comprendre, _kenshi-san_ ?

Le _kenshi_ poussa un long soupir de résignation. Bien que ne sachant pas pourquoi, il se sentait obligé de lui fournir une explication. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait menacé ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

-Parce que tu es une femme. Répondit-il avant de faire l'erreur monumentale de dire « parce que _**tu as la chance**_ d'être une femme. »

Et merde. Pourquoi ou plutôt comment avait-il pu lui répondre aussi facilement ? Avait-elle aussi le pouvoir d'hypnotiser ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Fit-elle semblant de ne pas savoir où Zoro voulait en venir.

Cette question sournoise le fit grogner davantage. Cette femme était décidément pire que Nami. Déjà que la navigatrice n'était pas un cadeau… Il lui tourna le dos pour aller bouder tranquille sur le bastingage du Merry (bien endommagé d'ailleurs, faudrait trouver un charpentier digne de ce nom). Mais Robin n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher sa proie.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

La garce. C'était _LA_ question qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre.

-J'veux pas te décevoir, mais contrairement à _ero-cook_ , les filles ne m'intéressent pas.

-Je ne suis pas déçue. Au contraire.

Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière insinuait ?

-Mais qui t'as dit que je parlais de _kokaishi-san_ ou moi ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Bordel, il fallait qu'elle en remette une couche ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ? Elle n'avait pas des bouquins à potasser ? Il tenta de s'éloigner pour éviter de lui répondre mais elle avait décidé de le coller jusqu'au bout.

-Lâche-moi ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ?

-Ce que j'ai toujours recherché. La vérité. Rien que la vérité.

Voilà que ça tournait à l'interrogatoire maintenant. Un comble pour l'une des personnes les plus traquées au monde.

-C'est peut-être ton fantasme, mais je ne craque pas pour _love-cook_ si c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Toi, par contre…

Les joues de Zoro virèrent au cramoisi. Quelle peste ! Elle s'était bien jouée de lui ! Et comme un con, il avait marché ! Dire qu'il pensait être le seul qu'elle ne pouvait manipuler à sa guise… On ne se méfie jamais assez en fin de compte. Il s'approcha pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Robin.

-Ok, peut-être que c'est un peu vrai. Peut-être que je suis jaloux de vous deux. Chuchota-t-il en jetant un œil à chaque angle, chaque recoin du navire pour être sûr qu'on ne l'entende pas.

-Pourquoi parles-tu si bas ?

-Pour que _k'so-cook_ ne m'entende pas, tiens. Grinça-t-il.

-Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'il entende au contraire ? Dit Robin dans un grand sourire.

-Tu rigoles ? Pour qu'il ait une raison de plus de m'emmerder ? Sûrement pas !

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu sembles apprécier _cook-san_ mais tu ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi ?

Pff, ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le béguin pour personne ! Bien sûr qu'il aimait –qu'il _**adorait-**_ être avec Sanji mais l'inverse était tout autre ! Le cook le détestait, ça se voyait comme le nez d'Usopp au milieu de la figure !

Rien qu'envisager l'idée de se déclarer à lui était voué à l'échec ! Il serait dégoûté à vie du bretteur ! Plus jamais il ne voudrait lui parler ou même l'avoir en face de lui ! Et merde ! Pourquoi il paniquait à ce point pour un enfoiré de cook pervers et frimeur ?

Et c'était pas tout ça mais il devait continuer son entraînement ! Ça méritait quand même plus de temps que cette pauvre tâche en costard !

-Aucun risque. Finit-il par dire. Ma tête ne lui revient pas.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

-Et ben, j'sais pas ce qu'il t'faut ! Pour dire à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes, tu le balances par-dessus bord et tu le traites de tous les noms ?

-Je n'ai pas encore eu cette chance.

-Et bien je n'te la souhaite pas. Crois-moi, j'aimerais mieux être à ta place.

-Tu préfèrerais être tueur à gages du crime organisé plutôt que de parler à la personne que tu aimes ? Ironisa-t-elle. Cela m'intrigue encore plus.

En effet, Robin qui n'avait connu jusque-là que haine et mépris, qui pensait qu'elle ne connaîtrait rien d'autre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ne savait rien de l'amour. Qu'il soit d'elle ou pour elle.

Quand elle observait Zoro et Sanji entre eux, elle les trouvait adorables. Violents certes, mais adorables tout de même. Elle avait tout de suite deviné que l'un craquait pour l'autre, sans jamais l'avouer tout haut cependant. Est-ce qu'elle connaîtrait cela un jour elle aussi ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour savoir si Cook-san te hait autant que tu le penses.

Zoro avait peur de connaître cette « idée ». Mais après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

-Dis toujours.

* * *

(1) Dans l'un des omake du manga, Zoro est une vache. #truestory

(2) ► watch?v=VJWdapqIbLU (vidéo youtube)


	17. Chapter 17

Sanji empoigna Zoro par le col en manquant de l'arracher et hurla les larmes aux yeux :

-Salopard ! Cette fois j'vais vraiment te buter !

-C'est ma faute si c'est le seul moyen d'te faire réagir ?

- _Temee_ … grogna le cuistot.

Quel fumier, il s'était bien foutu de lui ! Robin-chan aussi, à sa grande déception. Mais le plus aberrant, c'est qu'il avait raison. Pas moyen qu'il montre à la tête de pelouse un quelconque signe d'affection (à part son pied dans la gueule de temps en temps) en public à moins qu'il ne soit aux portes de la mort. En vérité, le salopard c'était lui. Au lieu de tordre le cou du bretteur à son tour, Sanji se jeta dessus.

-Me fait plus jamais ça, abruti… dit-il en serrant son marimo dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Eh ben, le plan avait fonctionné mieux que Zoro ne l'avait cru. Dire qu'il avait douté de l'efficacité des plans machiavéliques de Robin… Il lui demandera conseil plus souvent à l'avenir. Il allait enlacer Sanji à son tour lorsqu'il sentit un solide coup de poing dans la joue gauche.

-Non mais sérieux, tu deviens lourd _k'so cook_ ! S'énerva l'épéiste avant de remarquer que le poing encore fumant appartenait à une rousse bouillante de rage.

-Comme ça, c'était du chiqué ? Ça t'éclate tant que ça de t'mettre en danger ? Ta vie a donc si peu de valeur à tes yeux ?

Il avait complètement oublié que les nouvelles arrivantes étaient là elles aussi dont une qui lui faisait à présent la morale. Quel pot de colle celle-là.

-Laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde ! Ajouta-t-elle. San-chan n'est pas le seul qui t'aime, figure-toi ! S'écria-t-elle en sanglots avant de se jeter elle aussi sur Zoro.

Celui-ci se rappela alors le pourquoi de cette réaction. Il se dit qu'il avait un peu merdé sur ce coup-là. Muchu sentit une lourde main lui caresser la tête comme un petit chien.

- _Suman_. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Lui dit Zoro.

Elle se retint de faire les choses suivantes : éclater en sanglots, le frapper encore, hurler à en ameuter tout le navire.

 _-Baka-danshi…_

Quant à Sanji, il se rappela que Renjo était toujours là elle aussi. Il se précipita vers elle pour tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de voir, lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, qu'il avait exagéré,… etc, etc. Mais elle le devança en parlant la première.

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. J'en ai bien assez vu.

-Euh, mais…je…Ren-chan, je… Balbutia le blond dont le regard se tourna vers l'infâme, mais néanmoins sublime, manipulatrice. Robin-chan…

-Pardon _cook-san_ , mais il me tardait de voir si ce plan fonctionnerait ou non. Je voulais aussi vérifier si ce que tu m'as confié il y a deux jours était vrai.

Le mot « confier » piqua la curiosité (et la jalousie ?) de Zoro.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il t'a « _confié_ » quoi ? S'indigna-t-il avant de se rapprocher de Sanji. Hein ?

-Je rêve ! C'est toi qui fais semblant de clamser et c'est moi qui devrais recevoir des reproches ?

-Réponds pas par une autre question, _k'so yaro_ !

- _Dos fleur !_

Deux poings sortis de nulle part cognèrent les têtes creuses des deux imbéciles.


	18. Chapter 18

Après deux paires de claques de la navigatrice, des remontrances du capitaine et des félicitations du squelette afro, Zoro et Sanji montèrent dans leur nid pendant que les autres allèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Zoro bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Oi, me dis pas que t'es fatigué, _k'so marimo._

-De quoi tu t'mêles _guru mayu_ ?

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser pioncer après ta performance de tout à l'heure ? Prévint le cook en se rapprochant dangereusement de Zoro.

-Je t'emmerde ! Si j'te rebute tant que ça, t'as qu'à aller dormir avec les autres !

Sanji enlaça son samurai par derrière.

-Mais tu ne me rebutes pas, _marimo_. C'est tout le contraire. Tu te rappelles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse aux oreilles de Zoro qui ne le repoussa pas outre mesure.

-Tu veux le faire maintenant, c'est ça ? demanda le bretteur en soupirant.

-Oh mais c'est que tu es devenu intelligent ! Se moqua Sanji.

 _-Uruseeyo…_

Ce qui voulait dire en langage codé : « Embrasse-moi, _ero-cook_ ! ».

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passé, les deux envahisseuses avaient décidé de partir. Luffy boudait un peu, il aurait bien aimé qu'elles restent plus longtemps contrairement à Zoro qui cachait à peine son soulagement d'en être enfin débarrassé.

-Désolée, tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas prévu qu'on reste ! S'excusa Muchu.

-Ça ne l'était pas, non. Souligna Zoro.

-Oooh, comme tu vas me manquer, _bidanshi-chan_ ! Roucoula-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui et d'enfouir la tête de gazon entre ses seins volumineux.

-Non, dégage ! Me touche pas !

-Oh laisse-moi en profiter jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! Piailla-t-elle.

- **QUELLE** prochaine fois ? S'offusqua Zoro après s'être extirpé de l'opulente poitrine.

-Oi, _marimo_ ! Tu t'crois où ? S'énerva Sanji. Etait-il jaloux du bretteur ou de la plantureuse lady ? Il connaissait la réponse, désormais.

-Oh désolée ! Dit cette dernière en lâchant Zoro. J'avais oublié que tu étais pris maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire aveuglant.

Le bretteur rougit comme une pivoine et détourna son regard.

-Tch ! J'vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- _Shishishi_ , ricana Luffy, tout le monde est au courant Zoro ! Lui rappela-t-il.

L'intéressé rougit encore plus.

-Héhé, le marimo s'est changé en tomate ! Railla Usopp.

- _Urusee_ , ou c'est toi qu'on servira au dîner !

-Yohohoho ! Zoro-san veut aider Sanji-san en cuisine. Que c'est romantique !

Le cuistot rougit à son tour. Dans l'allégresse générale, Muchu délaissa Zoro pour se dirigier vers Brook.

-A bientôt, _kokkaku*-chan._ Minauda-t-elle avant de faire un baisemain au squelette qui rejoignit Zoro et Sanji dans la coloration de ses joues (même si c'est un squelette et qu'il n'a donc pas de joues LOL).

-A…à bientôt Muchu-san.

-Ouh… Brook aurait-il aussi trouvé le grand amour ? Se moqua Usopp.

-Ah… _so-sore wa_ … bredouilla le musicien.

-Héhé ! Une dernière chose… commença la rousse en tenue légère avant de se pencher en avant pour arborer sa culotte bleue à la galerie. Des saignements de nez abondants ne tardèrent pas à se manifester.

- _Shi-shiawase** Mucchan_ ! S'émerveilla Sanji.

-Achète-toi des culottes, si ça t'plaît tant, _baka cook_ ! Se vexa Zoro.

-T'as dit quoi, _k'so marimo_ ? S'emporta le cook avant de se battre une fois de plus.

-C'est…c'est la plus belle culotte que j'ai jamais vue Muchu-san ! Merci ! Pleurnicha Brook.

-De rien ! Bon, si on y allait Renjo ?

La brune n'avait pas dit un mot. Sa collègue et Sanji avaient pourtant cru qu'elle irait frapper une dernière fois le cuistot ou à la limite lui dire qu'elle le déteste. Muchu se dirigea vers leur embarcation lorsqu'un mot la retint.

-Attendez. Dit Renjo d'une voix blanche. Son visage n'affichait d'ailleurs aucune émotion.

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers Sanji et, dès qu'il eût lâché Zoro, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 _Ses si jolis yeux bleus…_

-Ren-chan je… Commença le blond.

 _Encore cet air embarrassé, penaud…tellement mignon !_

-Je…je suis désolé Ren-chan.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la faire craquer. Elle se jeta sur lui en larmes.

-Aaahah ! Je t'aime Sanji ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! J'pourrais _jamais_ te détester ! Ma vie est un paradis grâce à toi ! Je t'aime mon prince des mers, je t'aime !

Sanji la serra fort contre lui et se mit également à pleurer.

Bon Dieu, pourquoi ce n'était pas _elle_ qu'il aimait ? Tout serait tellement plus simple ! Une femme qui l'aime en retour, une vie (plus ou moins) pépère au Baratié, pas d'aventures dangereuses et stupides, pas de courses-poursuites du gouvernement, pas de capitaine morfale, pas d'abruti de marimo…

Merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il craque pour ce con ? Pourquoi ce con ne lui parlait pas comme elle ? Renjo lui dirait « Je t'aime » plusieurs fois par jour de toutes les façons possibles tandis que cet abruti de tête de gazon lui lance au mieux un « je vais venir » pendant l'acte d'accouplement !

-Pardon, Ren-chan !

Il était nul. Mais qu'il était nul !

-Oi, vous avez fini votre mélodrame débile ? Coupa Zoro.

-Zoro, ça va pas non ? Le gronda Nami.

-Quoi ? Ça ne va rien changer de chialer bêtement. Cook, embrasse-la, qu'on en finisse !

 **-QUOI ?** S'écria tout l'équipage.

-Elle n'attend que ça, non ?

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Son rival –qui avait déjà gagné de toute façon- incitait son prince à l'embrasser ? Renjo trouvait ça louche. Mais c'était la seule et peut-être la dernière chance qu'elle avait.

-Tu…tu n'es pas obligé. Dit-elle à Sanji bien qu'elle crevait d'envie du contraire.

-Mais…tu en as envie, Ren-chan ?

 _Arrête avec ces yeux de petit chiot ! Depuis le temps, tu ne sais toujours pas que c'est mon premier point faible ?_

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle tira sur le col de Sanji et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une seconde, peut-être deux, pas très longtemps en somme. Mais les plus belles secondes de sa vie. Elle en était sûre. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi à partir de maintenant, rien ne sera plus merveilleux que ces deux secondes.

Zoro avait tourné le dos à l'assistance. Il voulait bien être gentil mais fallait pas pousser non plus.

-Au revoir…Sanji. Finit par dire la brune, à présent rougissante elle aussi.

-Au revoir, Ren-chan.

-Aaah ! C'est si triste ! Sanglota Franky.

-Mais pas du tout, idiot. Lui dit Usopp.

-Moi je t'aime beaucoup Ren-chan ! Avoua le petit renne les larmes aux yeux.

Renjo s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras. Chopper aussi était vraiment mignon. Elle sentit soudain des bras élastiques autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime aussi, Aijo !

- _ **Ren**_ jo, Mugiwara-san. Le corrigea-t-elle. Merci.

-Cool, tout le monde aime tout le monde ! Plaisanta Muchu.

Après les au-revoirs expéditifs pour un certain bretteur et larmoyants pour les autres, les filles repartirent sur la mer.

* * *

*squelette

**je suis heureux

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous aura plut. Un épilogue est venir.


	19. Chapter 19

Après un orgasme gargantuesque, Zoro posa la question fatidique –question qu'il ruminait* depuis un moment et davantage depuis l'arrivée des deux autres-:

-Est-ce que…tu regrettes ?

-Quoi ? D'avoir joui trop tôt ? Pas vraiment. Tout le monde n'a pas une endurance en béton comme toi.

-Abruti ! J'te demande si tu regrettes d'avoir rejoint l'équipage !

Sanji ne s'attendait à ce genre de question de la part du marimo.

-Des fois, je m'pose la question. Répondit-il avant de s'en griller une. Mais la réponse est toujours la même.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-T'es sérieux là ? C'est évident pourtant. Répondit Sanji avant d'expirer un nuage de fumée.

-Arrête de t'foutre de moi ! S'emporta le bretteur en l'attrapant par les épaules.

 _-Mattaku, kuso marimo._ Ton cerveau est à base d'algues aussi ?

- _Urusee_ ! Répond ou je sors avec tes fringues !

-Mais c'est **TOI** ma réponse, tête de nœud !

Une fois de plus, le marimo avait buggé. Il resta immobile avec un visage impassible pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Sanji.

-Oi ? _Marimo_ , tu es toujours là ? Dit-il en toquant sur le crâne apparemment vide de Zoro. Tiens, c'est marrant, ça sonne creux.

THE END

* * *

*vache, vache, vache, Zoro, vache


End file.
